Case File 2010C
by lebxeb
Summary: Booth and Bones face their worst case to date. Will our duo catch their man? Dark themes and imagery. Note rating. Written as an episode. Most characters appear...


**Disclaimer**: They're not mine, No infringement intended at all, ever.

**Summary**: Bones and Booth face their worst case to date. Will our duo get their man? Dark themes and imagery. Note rating.Written as an episode.

**Rating**: M+/NC17.

**Thanks**: To Kam, my patient clever beta.

**Case File 2010/C**

_Greylin park, 2.33 am February 14th__ 2010._

A pick-up truck, with its lights off, bumps along a tarmac road. The single track is narrow and its camber severe. The park it runs around is empty, no sign of life except for the cold breeze that is gently moving the bare branches that line its route. A heavy mist has descended and swirls to obscure the road ahead of the vehicle.

The driver is caked in drying blood. The steering wheel is slippery from the flesh and blood on his hands, and makes steering the vehicle difficult. He picks a spot, looking through the trees to his left. He puts the brakes on and turns the wheel hard, slamming it into reverse and backs down a sloping wet bank, covered in leaf mulch. The pick-up skids down the bank and hits a tree, one of several in the coppice of elm.

'Fuck' he snorts, putting it into drive, then rolls forward a few feet. He puts it into park and jumps out quickly. He unlocks the tail gate. The black plastic garbage bag has come undone and reveals his crime to him again. He grins and drags the carcass out, letting it fall with a sickening thump at the base of the tree. He grabs the plastic and pulls hard. The bony carcass is freed and rolls slightly, then lays still, silent and stinking on the wet leaves. He flings the plastic bag back in the truck, then picks up two bones, dry, old and flesh free. He taps them together, like they are drum sticks and places them in a cross, three feet away from the body dump.

He looks at the carcass for the last time, then jumps back in his truck, putting it in gear and hits the gas pedal. The wheels spin, there is little traction. So he turns the wheel and tries again, this time slowly. The pick-up edges up the bank. Once the front tires hit the asphalt, he puts his foot down again and steers out of the park, the way he entered. 'Done. All done, girlie girl,' he sneers, turning into a lit street and heads home.

* * *

_Dr. T. Brennan's Apartment 6.42 am. February 14__th__ 2010..._

'Ummm. Harder, like you mean it… Umm yeah. Oh! Haa,' Bones laughed sweetly, kissing her lover's throat, then licked his ear fast and hard. He groaned and thrusted harder, deeper into her silky smooth depths. She was laughing because he had just smacked her buttocks playfully. Knowing he was risking life and limb but couldn't resist the temptation.

'You're in _so _much trouble,' she warned him of her wrath, but her smile and delicious sexy chuckles, nullified her caveat. He stuck his tongue out at her cheekily, while smoothing the reddening flesh on her ass with his loving palms. Then she added, 'Haa. Do it again,' mischievously, smoothing her wet lips across his. Actually loving the sensation of his naughty smack, heightening her arousal.

'Make me,' he challenged, lifting his pelvis, simultaneously pulling her buttocks into him, deepening his penetration and solid thrust. Bones grinned wide, her eyes sparkling in the half light of her bedroom, the nightstand lamp spewing just enough light to highlight their features and naked bodies. Its amber hue softening their body line, tinting their eyes, and unifying their heated flesh into one.

'Right.' Bones took up his challenge, lifted up off his torso a little, then nipped at his right nipple, hard.

'Arh! Jesus!' he yelped, grabbing her around her torso and rolled them till she was beneath him. Their legs tangled, along with their amused chuckles. Bones' hair splayed out over their pillows, her arms instinctually looping around him and caressed the wide planes of his defined muscular back. Her eyes giving away her amusement, enjoyment of their sexy early morning delight and her love for him. He began to thrust slowly again, running his right hand down the side of her body to her thigh and caressed. He was looking deeply into her, his eyes telling her all she needed to know. She could see her own joyous reflection in his eyes.

Bones slid her hands to his buttocks and squeezed. 'Umm, you feel so _gooood_, as usual.' She grinned attractively, appreciative of their familiar passionate love making.

'As do you… So, dinner tonight?' he asked sweetly, kissing her lips warmly. He lifted his hips up a little sliding his hand between them gently. 'It is _Valentines_.' Bones screwed up her nose cutely, and sighed, adjusting herself to accommodate his fingers on her slippery clitoris.

'You won't persuade me. Valentines Day is a commercial… Ooooh umm, lovely…' Bones slowly reciprocated his elegant thrusts, looping her leg up and around his lithe hips. Then reached down lower to his scrotum and caressed him gently.

'Haa. Having trouble fooor, form, Oh, forming a sentence?' he asked her cheekily, but her expert familiar hands caress, ruined his ego-filled question.

They knew both of them were heading towards a shared loving climax. So their bantering was intermittent and confused. The erotic sensations fuddling their train of thought.

'Hum. Yes. Oh God, I'm almost there,' she warned. He always found that so sweet when she told him that. The strange thing was he could tell, by the way her eyes darkened, she'd lick her lips, as if relishing the immanency of the moment. Not to mention the way her body tightened and every limb pulled him to her, wanting him as close as he could possibly get.

'Dinner?' He tried again to get an answer for his invitation. He tried to focus his thoughts, to hold out for a few moments longer but her body was compulsive and magnetic. Her generosity in the bedroom was now legendary to him. She rarely climaxed without bringing him with her. Something he found so touching, tender and endearing.

'What? Oh, God, nearly.' Bones was hovering over the precipice. His wonderful measured penetrations and diligent fingers, edging her closer to her body's peak.

'You don't believe in God,' he chastised the use of the Deity's name by an atheist. 'Dinner, Angello's? Come to a romantic soppy dinner with me,' he pleaded. Then he began to groan, her hand squeezing his scrotum firmly, her thumb caressing his perineum. Bones drew in a ragged hasty breath.

'Make me…' she whispered airless, then kissed him, curling her tactile tongue around his. He caressed it tenderly, for a few seconds then gasped, rubbing his fingers across her swollen nub, bringing her onwards faster.

'Come. Come with me…' he begged, panting, thrusting quicker but shallower, his crown stimulating perfectly.

They were so used to each other now, understanding what the other needed to find release. So comfortable with each other, it was second nature. However, each time they made love, it was more intense and satisfying. He had warned her that a long term relationship would be more fulfilling physically. And she knew he was rarely wrong; having more experience than her, she had no reason to doubt him.

Right now, Bones had that knowledge confirmed by the explosion just about to detonate between them. His sweet implore for her to orgasm, filled her with joy, it was always her catalyst to let go, she mused, his timing was immaculate now.

Four months they had been lovers. Every time they did this, with love and tenderness, the better it got between them.

'Yeeearsss,' she drooled, then said, 'To dinner and my ooor…' Bones arched, grabbed his hair with her free hand, glaring into his smoky brown eyes. Equally squeezing his scrotum as she felt his sex throb harshly. She felt his eruption inside her, spurting heat and his essence deep, signalling his ecstasy too. He held still on the first rush from his body, his mouth dropping open slightly.

'Oh. Jesus. Love you,' he whispered, capturing her mouth with his and they kissed slowly, and moved gently, riding out the tsunami that threw them together, tighter. The firestorm of bliss raged for several glorious moments, leaving the lovers whimpering in its wake.

'Oooorgasm.' Finishing her sentence eventually, Bones rippled her body to him. All the right places felt remarkable. Parts of her anatomy vibrated to a sweet irresistible pitch. Like the note that pleased the Lord, he explained to her once. Both continued to thrust tenderly, removing his hand from between them, knowing she became over sensitized and uncomfortable if he didn't stop.

He dropped his head into her shoulder, breathing quietly on her throat, recovering. She relaxed but continued to hold him close and caress his hair. They were silent for a while, enjoying the post euphoric sensations trickling away slowly.

'I adore making love with you,' she began softly. He loved how quiet her voice was, how delicate it sounded after she drifted off her high. 'We connect, don't we?' She felt him nod on her clavicle, she grinned softly. 'This just keeps getting better and better…' She felt him nod again, her lips pecked sweetly at his cheek, while her hands trailed lazily over his hips. 'Ok, dinner at Angello's,' she confirmed gently, but then said, 'We should be a _little _careful though.' She urged him to look at her with that carefully spoken last sentence.

He looked into her eyes, tilting his head and sighed, sad now. Bones smiled softly, stroking over his brow tenderly, hoping that her touch would pacify him. Understanding his crooked lips and his disappointment. It didn't.

He rolled off her slowly, then sat on the edge and opposite side of the bed, with his back to her. He rubbed his palms over his face. She rolled onto her side and stroked down his back with her palm calmly, affectionately, propped up on her other hand.

'It's been long enough,' he began. 'I've think I've proved, _we've _proved, we can still work professionally and have a relationship, Bones. Why do we still have to hide it? I _love _you. I wanna tell them all,' he said, almost whining.

Bones got up on her knees, shuffled over, then sat behind him. She wrapped her legs around him, over his thighs, and her arms around his warm body, resting her chin on his left clavicle. Encasing him in her tender embrace, then kissing his cheek softly.

'I love you too, Booth, but I'm enjoying the anonymity of our affair,' she spoke into his ear softly. She caressed over his heart with her fingers. 'I do love you. A little longer, please indulge me?' she pleaded gently. He didn't understand why though.

He took her hands off his chest gently and stood, without looking back to her. 'I just wanna play footsy with ya, kiss you in public, take you to dinner, like a normal guy would. Feed ya chocolate…' Bones smiled gently, touched by his romantic thoughts. She looked over to him, with his back to her.

'Consumption of chocolate does mimic the prolactin surge received during orgasm,' Bones said sweetly but her words hadn't eased him. Booth turned to look at her finally, his eyes leaded with something grave and unpleasant. Her smile whispered away seeing his expression.

'You're obviously ashamed of us,' he stated, his voice almost breaking on his words. He walked away slowly towards her bathroom. Bones' heart dropped into her stomach, watching him go. She hated seeing him so sad, especially after the beautiful love they had just made.

She jumped as her seven o'clock alarm sounded shrill and painful, cutting through the silence and her thoughts. She rolled over to her nightstand and slapped it off. She heard her toilet flush. He was another few minutes, then he came out. She got up and walked over to meet him half way. He didn't look at her but went to his clothes, in a heap on her dresser chair.

'Booth…' she said, standing beside him, as he dressed. 'Booth, please.' Placing her hand on his shoulder, urging him to turn to face her.

'I'll shower at home.' He pulled on his rumpled shirt, doing up his pants quickly. Bones felt her heart stop, he had never dressed so fast in her presence before. Or left without showering or having a coffee at the very least. 'I'll call you later.' He still hadn't looked at her.

'Booth, don't do this. I _love _you,' she muttered, her eyes brimming, not knowing what else to say. Finally he looked to her.

'I know you do.' He stroked a finger down her cheek, with a sorrow filled smile. 'But what will it hurt for us to be open and honest with them?' he asked, trying to make her relent. Bones stepped back, pulling her kimono off the back of the door and flung it around her. Booth saw her jaw set, she wasn't going to back down yet and that pissed him off. He continued with, 'I hate all this skulking around. It's _sordid_,' he sneered on that word.

Bones straightened her back, turning stone faced. 'Sordid? You seriously think we're sordid?' she asked bristling.

'Yes, it is. It will look like that now, they will grin and _sneer_, and nudge one another.' Booth acted out each adjective, pulling on his suit jacket hastily.

Bones queried, 'Since when have you been concerned what people think?'

'Since _you _have,' he countered bitterly. 'You're scared and ashamed of us. And why is it that we never go out together, Bones? We stay in and _fuck_, that's sordid,' he spat. He strode out her bedroom, finding his keys, she paced out after him, pissed off herself now.

'How dare you say that to me! We don't _fuck _as you so eloquently put it, I've never fucked you…' she clarified, hurt by the suggestion. As far as she was concerned, they only ever made love. He snorted sardonically at her words. She continued, agitated, '_Don't _walk away from me during a discussion.'

'This isn't a _discussion_, Bones. I'm pissed off with you.' Booth was searching for his phone. He looked around her loft apartment, trying to remember where he left it. He spotted it on the coffee table by the sofa, and walked over to retrieve it. Bones stood still, watching him tensing his shoulders and shoving the cell it into his pocket.

'I understand that, but we agreed, Booth. We decided to keep this quiet.'

'We've lied, Bones, and I don't lie well. You seem to have no problem when it suits you.'

'You're being unreasonable and illogical, Booth. And I have not lied! We just haven't told the _whole _truth, that's all.'

'Bull _shit_, Bones! We've lied to our friends _and _colleagues,' he shouted at her, Bones didn't retreat but glared into his eyes.

'Yes! For good reasons! And if you think we're sordid, what we do is sordid?' It was her turn to show how annoyed she was, but now she checked, not wanting to proceed with this conversation. It was too distasteful and she felt hurt and confused. Then she suddenly realised that was exactly what he must be feeling too. She had an ache and she didn't like the sensation of it at all. It made her angry.

'You know what? I'm mad, mad as hell! You sanctimonious hypocrite. We finally come to terms with our relationship, then take the next step. We make love, every night, _both _of us hungry for each other. You've not complained before! And you call that _sordid_? What do you want from me, eh? I've given you all of me…' He interrupted her with an ironic snort.

Booth was off now, ranting, blurting out all his bile and niggles. 'No you haven't! I get you between the hours of ten pm and seven am!! I'm the guy you _screw_.' He smacked his chest with his palm, steaming. 'We don't have a life outside in the _real _world. We're not a couple in any real sense. I'd like, _just _for once, to take you out properly. Kiss you in public! God forbid! You'd freak _out _if I kissed you in the street!' He threw his arms in the air, exasperated.

'I said yes to your invitation tonight,' she clarified gently. Booth huffed, flapping his hand at her, wiping that statement away with the gesture.

'With strings, Bones! No kissing, no sexy small talk, no holding hands, what's the damn point of that?!' he snapped sharply.

Bones stared at him; what he was saying was true. Even at the Founding Fathers they never discussed anything other than their current case. Just in case someone over heard them or saw them being affectionate. She felt she should clarify a few things with him.

'I've never been an overly affectionate in public places, Booth. I'm not going to start now just because you have got this idea in your head that I'm ashamed of you. I'm not!' He paced over to her, peering into her eyes, barely a hair's breadth between them. His blood boiling.

'Then tell em!!' he yelled at her, into her face, pushing her too far.

'No!!' she shouted back, just as obstinate.

'See?! Ashamed of me. I'm not good enough, not intelligent or sophisticated enough from your tastes to be seen out in public with. I'm just really satisfying in bed though, isn't that it?' Bones huffed, infuriated and strode to the kitchen and put on the kettle. She pulled out two mugs, then threw a tea bag in one and spooned coffee into the other. Boiling like the kettle herself now.

Booth watched her, then walked over, waiting for an answer from her. She wasn't going to answer him he realised. So he took a breath, letting it go, then said, 'So, you're not going to answer me then?' he enquired to the back of her head. She turned around slowly, lifting her chin slightly, staring into his eyes, which were wild, and obviously telling her he was desperately hurt by her stubbornness.

'No. You're being ridiculous. Your assertion is absurd and irrational,' she stated plainly, sensibly.

'Oh right, of course, I should have realised. Arguments should be _logical _and _rational_. I'll try better next time. Arrh _crap_, what's the bloody point...' said loaded with sarcasm. He strode to the door, preparing to leave.

'Will there be a next time?' she asked softly, suddenly, her heart trembling seeing him leaving. She mused, they were over now because of her stubborn stance, the affair was finished? Yet again she had screwed her life up. She wanted to cry but she swallowed instead and wrapped her arms around her waist, squeezing herself. It looked like a defensive posture, but Booth didn't see it as that. He saw right through her body language and into her eyes and her thoughts.

Booth froze on the spot, hearing her weak voice and had an epiphany. He looked at her, she instantly dropped her eyes, his heart constricted viciously. She didn't get it, she didn't understand. How could she? he mused. She had never been in this situation before to his knowledge.

Booth walked over slowly to her, he saw as she changed her weight from one foot to the other, nervously. 'Bones?' he said softly, dropping his head, to try to see her face but she turned it slightly, so he couldn't see her fully. He lifted her chin with his fingers. She looked up to him in a few hesitant stages. Her eyes looked glassy and he thought, a little scared.

'This is an argument, Bones. A stupid disagreement. It doesn't mean we're ending?' he explained gently. She looked to his eyes one at a time, flicking between them.

'Really?'

'Yes. I _love _you, I _think _you still love me…' He grinned sweetly. 'We have just aired a few grievances and fought about them. That's all. I'm not walking away from us.'

'Oh. I see…' She wrinkled her brow, then continued with a faint grin on her lips. 'So, this is just a passionate airing of opposing opinions?'

'Exactly.' Booth stepped closer, slipping his hands around her waist and smiled warmly.

'Hu. Our first proper fight,' she confirmed, checking, now resting her forearms over his shoulders, fingering his hair delicately. Her smile growing a little, with every moment they held each other tenderly.

'Yep. First of many, probably,' Booth explained casually. He nuzzled her throat lovingly, she offered him more of it to tantalize.

'It's quite a good one then, don't you think?' Bones pulled her head back a little, to look into him with a delicious smile. Her eyes sparkled, her nerves settling nicely now.

'Haa. Yeah, it's a good one, Bones.' He pecked her lips, she stroked his hair, then ran the same hand down his body to still over his heart. Her body relaxed and into him a little. She knew she was being irrational herself. He was right, she was just stalling because she didn't want to deal with all the questions and problems that may come their way with the outing of their relationship professionally. So she made a concession immediately, now understanding how hurt he was by her stance.

She pecked his lips, whispering against them, 'I'm not ashamed of you or us. Let's go out to dinner tonight. We can play footsy, whatever that is. We can hold hands and kiss in the street. You can even lick melted chocolate off my abdomen in the middle of the restaurant if you want. I'll not protest…' Booths' phone began to ring, but he ignored it, just content to look into her beautiful features, melting into them. She grinned wider, delighted he seemed assured, calm and unworried about his unanswered call. She reached into his pocket taking out his phone, not looking away from his eyes and answered it.

'Special Agent Seeley Booths' phone?' she answered gently. 'Yes he is, I'm Doctor Brennan, he's with me now. Oh hello, Andrew.' On hearing it was his boss, Booth started to get agitated. He grimaced at her and looked worried. Bones leant in kissing his lips softly, then continued the conversation casually. 'Yes, yes it is early, no that's fine. We were just getting in the shower.' Booth's eyes widened, astonished she was telling his boss and her former romantic interest anything like that. She had obviously changed her mind about keeping things quiet, to prove she wasn't ashamed of him or their affair. Booth started to panic though, scared Hacker might separate them knowing they were an item.

'Ok, Andrew, sure. Greylin Park? Ok.' Bones nodded and stroked his jaw tenderly, trying to calm him. He continued switching feet and pushing his hair back over his head nervously. 'Oh yes, Andrew, I'll tell him.' She smiled, kissing his worried brow serenely. She wanted to giggle at his concern now, he was the one that wanted to tell everyone, now that she was, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack, or hyperventilate at the very least.

Bones mouthed to him, 'Breathe...' She could see him breathe in deeply suddenly. He dropped his head slowly into her chest, still fearing the outcome of this call. Booth couldn't believe how casual she was. 'Arhar. Haa. Four months and three days. Yes I think so…' She looked into him sweetly, a Mona Lisa like smile teased her lips. 'Ok, I understand, I'll tell him. About an hour and we'll be there, yes. Thank you, Andrew. Bye.' She shut the phone down, popping it back in his pocket slowly.

'Andrew says he has a case for us.'

'Bones, you told him?? He could separate us?! What the...' he rambled.

'Shhhhh, Booth, it's ok.' She caressed over his heart, kissing his lips, easing him softly. _'And_... he also said, that he's _delighted _we're together and wishes us well. He's expecting us in an hour,' she told him tenderly, taking his hand, walking backwards. She pulled him with her to her bathroom, not breaking eye contact with him. Booth's shoulders sank with the tension leaving him, and delight that there seemed to be no fall out from the revelations.

'He can be discrete, Bones,' Booth said sweetly, trying to ease her now. Bones shook her head slowly, grinning hard at him.

'I don't care if he tells everyone in the Hoover building, Booth.' Bones flicked on the shower and undid her robe. She stepped naked towards him, slipping off his jacket and placing it on the bath chair. 'We just need to prove to everyone else now we can do our jobs just as efficiently, and effectively while we are lovers.'

'We can,' Booth said firmly, convincingly.

'I know.' She kissed him softly, while undoing his shirt buttons.

* * *

_Greylin Park, Tuesday February 14__th__ 2010 9.27am._

Booth made his way to the FBI crime scene team to get the latest information, while Bones suited up at the rear of his SUV.

The area of the body dump was shallow, with little cover. It was fairly open and just beside a small access road. The road snaked around the park for the keeper's vehicles. It was used frequently by dog walkers, joggers and people cutting through the park to get to work.

It was a grey heavy day. The dampness in the air thickened the breath and made it hard to breathe. The kind of day that cast its gloom around the crime scene teams and them. The kind of day that seeped deep and chilled to the marrow.

'Special Agent Booth.' He flashed his badge as a courtesy to Agent Franks. Who looked up from his task and nodded absently.

'Morning Agent,' he said casually, although Booth could see the hollowness in his eyes, giving away his distress at the scene. 'I've been doing this too long,' Franks said forlornly. 'This is ours as the remains are on Federal land, local PD got the call then called us. They didn't want anything to do with it, and I don't blame them.'

Booth nodded, 'What we got, Franks?'

'You tell me. We've taped the area and taken tire track casts. Whoever dumped the body, if you can call it a body, did it in a hurry and was unconcerned about leaving the tracks for us discover.' Booth nodded, writing down notes.

'We've got the dog walker over there in the van. She called it in at six this morning. She's pretty distressed, Booth. She's having a hot drink and being kept warm,' Franks told him, then started to take Booth towards the remains. Bones was ready and started walking over towards them. Booth waited for her to get to him, before he ducked under the yellow tape.

'Morning, Agent Franks,' Bones said, with a little chin nod. He nodded back to her, surprised she remembered his name. She never usually did.

Booth lifted the tape for her to duck under. 'Thanks.' Bones had her kit with her, it tilted her shoulder as it was so heavy. Booth mused he would love to carry it for her, but knew she would protest his chivalrous gesture.

'Has my intern arrived yet, Agent Franks?'

'Yes, Dr Brennan. Mr Murray is already at the scene. He's insisting we waited for you to arrive, before we took samples. It's not like we are _virgins _at a crime scene,' he said almost bitterly.

'No. Of course not, Agent Franks. I apologise, that would be on my instruction. I called Mr Nigel Murray earlier, after I saw the faxed crime scene photo this morning,' she said cryptically. Booth looked at her wrinkling his brow. He wasn't aware of anything she had done out of the ordinary. Bones flicked him a glance, seeing his confusion, she felt she needed to explain.

'I saw an anomaly, the positioning of the remains…'

Mr Murray came up to them, with his camera around his neck, he looked ashen, matching the cold grey misty day it was.

'Morning, Dr Brennan. I've done as you requested. I've taken the highest resolution shots I can with this camera, and sent them back to the lab for Dr Saroyan and Ms Montenegro to look at.'

'Excellent, thank you. Let's have a look then.' They walked a little way down the slippery bank, towards a thicket of young elms. The ground was covered below the boughs by rotting autumn leaves, which were drizzled with the morning dew. Below one of the trunks, lay a half intact human skeleton.

Bones stopped still and stared, looking around the area close by it. She looked to the ground directly below her bag, checking it was safe to put it down and then did.

'Booth?'

'Yeah, Bones?'

'Female, late teens, early twenties…'

'You haven't got down there yet?' he asked confused, he saw her nod, she was still several meters away from the grisly remains. Usually she would step close or kneel beside them, to get a better look. She turned and grinned a little, but not so anyone would notice, except him.

'I can tell from here. I don't want to compromise the area. This is different.'

'How so?'

'You see that?' She pointed to the two separate bones, he had no idea which two bones they were, or the proper names but nodded. 'They have been placed there deliberately. It's a marker, a message,' she said gravely, solemnly.

Booth stepped beside her slowly, treading carefully, watching where he put his feet, realising the implication of her words.

'I believe they're not from these remains.' She circled the air around the main body of remains with her hand. 'They're from a second victim.'

'Shit, serial killer?' Booth asked.

'Looks like it… Agent Franks?'

'Yep.' He stepped forward quickly.

'I know you will think I'm being impertinent but can you verify that nothing has been moved or replaced since you arrived on scene.'

'Not as far as I know, why?'

'It's just the position of those two bones are in the arrangement of a Roman numeral, ten. Or a written kiss or possibly just an ex to mark the spot.'

Booth sighed and shook his head. Bones knew what she was implying. 'His tenth victim,' Booth said quietly. Bones nodded, then looked back to the scene.

'It's a possibility, one of several,' Bones said, concentrating, while Mr Murray circled slowly, taking more digital images.

'It is Valentines Day, Dr Brennan. Maybe he was trying to be ironic?' Murray said.

Bones didn't comment but moved towards the bones and squatted down. 'These are female too I believe. Two ulnae… Oh,' Bones said, picking up one and studying it closely.

Booth asked quietly, 'What is it, Bones?' She shook her head slightly and sighed, looking up to him.

'Two different ulnae, as in two _different _victims. This one is from an adolescent, possibly between fourteen and twenty. This one, the lower one is older, twenty to thirty-ish. We'll need DNA on both, Mr Murray. They have been stripped, boiled possibly. I can see marks in the bones, gouges to remove the flesh. Hodgins can check for particulates later.' Booth was scribbling on his pad.

Murray said, 'Yes, of course.'

'Bag them please.' Mr Murray went to her kit and drew out an opaque plastic evidence bag for each bone, and bagged them carefully. Bones stepped over to the dumped remains now.

'So they are _not _from that victim?' Booth enquired, pointing with his pen.

'No. She has one still attached to the radius the other is missing. Those ulnae are older, I'm afraid.'

'So that's three victims so far, any more?' Booth asked bitterly, already hating this case. Bones didn't reply but looked over the remains carefully.

'People lose limbs for many reasons, Booth, it doesn't mean they're from homicide victims. They could be legitimate limb losses.' Booth looked at her with a crooked pout. Bones saw he didn't adhere to that line of logic, neither did she if she were honest.

There was very little flesh or tissue remaining on the partial skeleton. It was all fairly fresh and recently done, Bones surmised. Blooded miniscule amounts of tissue still hung from the bones in places. The remains had been skinned, de-fleshed and the bones showed signs of implement marks left while removing the tissues.

'We have some bones missing as you can see, Booth. It's probably easier to tell you what's missing.' She looked back over her shoulder. He nodded, not looking at her but poised his pen, ready to write down what she said.

'Left tibia, femur and patella. Right and left ribs, three though to six symmetrically taken. Right humerus, ulna and radius. They have been severed. All organs. Cam will have very little to work on. I'm not certain there is enough tissue for a tox screen. But there is…' She spotted some tissue not removed. 'Yes there is spinal cord remnants. Cam can get a sample from there.' Booth screwed up his nose, signally his distaste of the situation. He said nothing, just scribbled his notes. Bones continued, 'The skull appears intact but no brain matter, that I can see.' Bones rolled the skeleton over a little to see underneath, looking at the underside for a while. She inspected it assiduously.

'Surgically removed, Bones?' Booth asked, looking to her. Bones shook her head, continuing to inspect the remains.

'No. This was all done with violence, no finesse or skill.' Booth nodded looking at the remains now.

Bones turned to look at him, she could see his emotions thinly veiled. He shifted on his feet, his knuckles paled, as he wrote hard on his pad. His eyes grew darker, his lips thinning with anger. She understood he always found it difficult to step back emotionally from some cases. Whereas, she had a mechanism to deflect from the horror. She detached herself from it by immersing herself in the facts, clinical evidence and not letting her emotions to rule her. By shutting off her empathy for the victim, and her anger for the perpetrator. That would come later and be dealt with but right now, she had to be professional. Booth didn't see her register his emotions. She did have empathy, but for him, seeing him struggling. She knew this was only going to get worse for him.

'Mr Murray, take some photos of this, would you?'

'Sure.' Bones held the remains over a little, so he could photograph the area she was pointing too.

'Oh. Is that what I think it is?' he said, looking at the digital image on his camera. Bones looked back to the remains, nonchalant and appearing distant to his question.

'Don't jump to conclusions, Mr Murray,' she said calmly. Booth looked up, narrowing his eyes slightly.

'What? What conclusions?' he enquired.

'Please show Agent Booth,' she said, continuing to inspect the bones. Murray stepped back slowly and showed Booth the picture. He shook his head, crinkling his brow.

'What am I looking at?' he asked.

'Teeth, bite marks?' Murray said, grimacing.

'That's speculation. Wait till we get back to the lab.' Booth's heart sank though.

'Gormagon... or copycat,' Booth said quietly. Bones looked around to him, over her shoulder.

'Stop that, Booth. How many times do I have to say it? That is supposition and speculation.' Booth dropped his hip and wrinkled his lips with a tiny apology. Bones stood up, and walked over to her kit at his feet, standing close and facing him. 'I'll take some samples now and any insects, but there is little activity, as it has been a cold night. The remains have only been here for no more than six hours. That's an educated assessment.'

'It's a guess then?' He grinned, slightly teasing her. Bones shook her head slightly, pulling out some sample bags and implements to retrieve the samples. Bones picked up on his little teasing of her.

'Potato, potartoe,' she said softly, smiling warmly at him, her eyes didn't sparkle though with her attempt at gentle humour. Booth could see her thoughts, and understood her expression.

He knew she was just as affected by what was being discovered but her professionalism had always astounded him. Her clinical detachment was remarkable. At first he thought she was heartless or inhuman. However, over the years he understood she had all the same emotions and reactions to what she was inspecting, witnessing and dealing with. She just chose to suppress those emotions. The only way she could do this job, was to be detached and his admiration for her grew, case by case. Booth knew her heart was as big, if not bigger, than anyone else he had ever met. She felt things deeply and severely but Bones just didn't show it to every one.

Since they had been together physically, he had found her to be extremely affectionate, loving and caring. All those attributes she had in abundance. Lavishing him with her tenderness. She was demonstrative to a fault sometimes. It was if because her job removed all emotion, she poured it out in other areas of her life.

Booth gave her a tiny smile, the split second it took to pass between them, they knew one another's thoughts. This was going to be a nasty case. All of them were, but this one particularly nasty. It just felt all wrong.

Bones took a breath and decided to ease him, by instructing him gently, 'Go and interview the dog walker, Booth. I'll get on here.' Bones walked back to the remains carefully. Booth nodded and walked away, relieved.

Bones got right back to work, as Booth trotted up the slippery bank. 'Mr Murray, there is something on the tree bark there can you see?' Bones asked.

'Yes, it looks like paint and there is a dent in the bark, it looks fresh.

'Yes. It might give us the vehicle used. The tracks indicate the vehicle backed up and hit the tree, then went forward again. I cannot see any footprints can you?'

'No.'

'Well, we have tire tracks and possibly paint from the vehicle. Let's hope we can track down the owner from that.' Mr Murray nodded, as he began to collect samples too.

* * *

'Hello, morning. I'm special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. I'm so sorry you had to witness that this morning. I'm sure it was terrible shock to you. How are feeling now, Miss Reed?'

'Better… Thank you,' she told him, nodding to confirm she was feeling better. Miss Reed pulled the grey blanket over her Lycra covered shoulders wrapping it over her thighs as best she could. Booth noted her blonde hair was as pale as her complexion. She was obviously still in shock.

'Do you feel well enough to answer some questions for me?' Booth enquired gently. Her liver coloured dog sat at her feet, as she sat in the back of one of the FBI crime scene vans. Booth hopped up and joined her, sitting opposite her.

'Sure. I'm worried about my dog though,' she said, stroking his head, looking concerned at him.

'Why, he seems ok?' Booth smiled sweetly at her.

'Now he does, he's only just stopped shaking, poor thing.' She kissed her dog's head and ruffled his thick coat affectionately.

'Tell me what happened,' Booth asked, listening carefully. The dog lay down and pushed his head forward, to sniff Booth's wet shoes.

'Humm. We just got into the park at around quarter to six. I walk Toby everyday here. I let him off the lead. I know I'm not _supposed _to but he is extremely well trained and he usually trots beside me as I jog.'

'I understand, go on,' Booth said relaxing her. He could see she thought she had done something wrong and he wanted to skate over the tiny irrelevant misdemeanour.

'I just came around this corner and Toby was gone. I called him but he was in the thicket, back there. I went back and he started to bark and whimper. I thought he was injured or something. That's what he sounded like. So, I went down the bank and he was laying down, looking at the… Body. Oh God, who would do that to another human? It's…' she trailed off. Booth saw her swallow, obviously forcing down her bile and the memory of that horrific scene. Booth moved on quickly to distract her a little if he could.

'Do you know if Toby disturbed the scene at all?'

'No, no he was terrified. He must have smelt something and gone to see what it was. He was shaking, pining, extremely agitated.' She stroked his back and looked to her dog, worried again.

'Hum, so you called the police? Cell phone?'

'Yes, I put Toby on the lead first, then walked back up the bank to the path. There was no one about, I looked… This is awful, that poor person. Horrific.' Miss Reed was reliving her early morning trauma, Booth could see the panic and horror of their discovery in her expression.

'Thank you, Miss Reed. You've been a great help and service. Toby is a lovely dog, what breed is he?' Booth asked, again deflecting her, not wanting to over tax her now. He knew he would have to put her through that again later but not now.

'He's a pedigree gun dog.' She smiled sweetly, obviously proud of him.

Booth took a breath and reached down to Toby, stroking his head. Toby's eyes flicked up to him as he did. 'Well done, Toby, good boy.' Booth tickled behind the dog's ear sweetly. 'You live nearby, I presume?' he continued.

'Yes.'

'Did you come by car or walk?'

'Walked.'

'Would you like a lift home, Miss Reed?' Booth could see how shaken she still was, his compassion deep for them. He didn't want any of the gathered press to get to her.

'Oh. Yes please.' Miss Reed seemed delighted and relieved by his offer. He nodded and smiled kindly.

'No problem. My partner is just finishing up. We'll drop you home in a moment. Just keep warm, have another coffee, Ok?'

'Thank you,' she said, nodding. Booth jumped down out of the van and went to see how Bones was getting on.

* * *

Bones was back at the SUV, getting out of her suit. Booth came up and leant against the car, watching her. She looked up to him, as she pulled off her jump suit from over her boots.

'Frank's team are recovering the remains now. They should be at the Jeffersonian within the hour. How is the dog walker?' Bones asked, interested to know.

'Shaken. The dog runs with her every morning. But she said he smelt something and went off. She heard his howl and whimper. So she went down the bank to find him.'

'Yes. Right.' Bones put her kit in the trunk and closed it.

'It's a cute dog, Bones. I've offered to drop her home, it's not far.' He smiled hard at her.

'That was kind of you, Booth.' She mused, he was so considerate and his smile adorable. She continued with, 'What breed of dog?'

'Toby is a pedigree gun dog, apparently,' Booth told her sweetly, knowing she loved dogs, and no doubt wanted to meet him.

'That's interesting. They're bred to find and seek out hunted game birds and retrieve them. He obviously realised the kill was not game but human. He alerted his owner to his find. It's unlikely he would have touched the remains.'

'Yes, Miss Reed said the same. Toby was pretty shaken apparently. She said he's only just stopped trembling.'

'Poor creature.' They both walked over to Miss Reed. Bones reached out her hand and smiled gently at her.

'Hello, I'm Dr Brennan. I understand Toby found the remains. How is he?'

'He's fine now, I think.' She seemed still very shaken, she tugged the blanket tighter around her shoulders. Bones knelt down and smiled at the dog, stroking over his head gently.

'Hello, Toby. Such a handsome dog.' Bones slid her hand over his jaw checking for blood or tissue discretely, she found none. 'I think you have an extremely intelligent canine companion. His instincts were remarkable. He didn't disturb the scene at all. You're very fortunate to have such a wonderful pet.'

'Thank you.'

'We should get them home, Booth.' Bones stood but still caressed Toby's head absently. Booth grinned knowingly. She would love to have a dog herself but did not have the life style to fairly accommodate a pet properly.

'Yeah sure. Are you ready, Miss Reed?'

'Yes. Take me away from here. I don't think we'll be back again.'

'No. Not for a while at least,' Booth said kindly, understanding. They got into the SUV. Toby sat on the back seat close to Miss Reed and she put her arm around his body. Bones looked around and smiled at them sweetly. Booth flicked her a glance as he drove off. Bones looked to him knowing he had read her thoughts.

'Will I need to make a statement?' Miss Read said, looking out the window.

'Yes. I'll call you in a couple of days, no rush, Miss Reed,' Booth said kindly.

'Ok.' They pulled up outside Miss Reed's apartment. Booth got out and opened the door for her. Bones watched on as Toby jumped out and trotted up the stoop. Booth returned after seeing them both to her door. He hopped back in quickly and headed back into the city towards the Jeffersonian.

'So what have we got, Bones, any ideas?' Booth started to probe, wanting more details about the remains and her opinions.

Bones sighed and shook her head a little, he always did this, pushed and prodded her for information before she had it. 'Booth. You know I don't speculate.'

'I know.' He flicked her a placating glance as an apology but had to ask, 'Is it another Gormagon or a copycat?'

Bones stared at him almost whining her answer, 'Boooth? Enough. Just let my team have a look. There was paint from a vehicle. Hodgins will get a make and model for you. Angela can do the reconstruction. That will be fairly straightforward, as the skull is intact.'

'Yeah Ok,' Booth relented on his pushing of her. 'I'll leave you to do your thing, while we trawl through missing persons.' Bones nodded, looking out the windshield again. There were a few moments of silence as their thoughts rattled around their heads. Bones spoke next.

'Maybe we should get Sweets in to do a profile?'

'Yeah, I've already placed the call. He should be able to give us some pointers,' Booth agreed, nodding, obviously he was already ahead of the game, as Bones expected him to be.

Then Bones turned to face him with a little smile on her lips, 'Hum. Should we tell him?'

It was Booth turn to snatch a glance at her, 'What about us?'

'Yes,' she confirmed.

'No.'

Bones wrinkled her brow and said, 'This morning you wanted to tell them all, Booth. I don't have any objections, honestly. You're confusing me.'

'Bones… Let's get this one sorted first, then tell them… Has Angela said anything to you?'

'No. Does she know then?' Bones asked, thinking for a moment Booth's sixth sense about people had tipped him off to Ange knowing about them.

'I don't know. She _is _pretty perceptive…'

'She would have said something to me,' Bones said idly, 'I have to admit, I think she will be annoyed I didn't tell her.' She pouted at Booth who nodded back.

'Um. Maybe, but she will be happy for us.' He grinned at her, readjusting his posture in the seat.

Bones smiled at him, 'I expect so. She has implied _many _times that we should be more than good friends and partners.'

He nodded, agreeing, then added, 'Yeah, I know.'

Bones and Booth looked back out the window. 'She will think we're about the sex, Booth. Just the sex,' Bones said.

'Well, we can put her straight, can't we?' Booth grinned handsomely at her, Bones smiled back, seeing his delight and happiness.

'Yes. But to be fair, it was to start with…'

'Not for me, Bones. I've been goo goo for you for years.'

'Me too.' She beamed a glorious smile at him and said even softer, gentler, almost in apology, 'It just took a while to realise what was happening to me.'

Booth peered into her cobalt sparkling eyes. 'I know, baby,' said seductively.

'Hey, stop that,' she cautioned him playfully. 'I've warned you numerous times about calling me that.'

'You love it. Don't deny it.' He looked to her lips and then her eyes, Bones felt her stomach flutter and turned her body to face his. Her eyes scanning his features adoringly.

'I despise the patronising term and its implication…' she chastised, then leant in to him very close and whispered almost in his ear, 'However, I do concede, the way _you _say it, does have an effect on me.'

Booth grinned hard, he swallowed slowly, his own butterflies dancing merrily. 'Gets you hot, I know,' he oozed, flicking his eyes between her and the road.

'Booth, desist now. Or…' Bones leant back, realising where they were and how aroused she was.

Since they had been together officially, they had been all over each other. The passion they both had unleashed had become, sometimes too hard to quell while they had been at work. Instead of easing, it had got more intense and the desire to be physical, occasionally overwhelming. One night a couple of weeks ago, they barely got in the door of his apartment, before they were tearing clothes off and having wild, half naked, uncomfortable sex on his kitchen floor. Desperate to be inside one another, to sate their need for each other.

Booth could see this situation going that way now, so he asked naughtily, 'Back seat?'

'Watch the road. Take a left here and we will miss most of the jams into the city.' He could see her take control of her desire, and staunch his by her rational instruction and directional finger pointing.

'I'm driving, Bones. Stop back seat driving,' he warned.

'I'm in the passenger's side,' said reasonably, correcting him.

'God you can be damn pedantic sometimes.' He shook his head, pissed off a little. She could turn it on and off at will. He wasn't so controlled when it came to her.

'I'm just being accurate.' Again she was ice cool and sensible.

'Annoyingly _anal, _more like,' he told her with a sneer.

Bones rose to that. 'Alpha male chauvinist…' Then added excitedly, 'Are we arguing again?' Beaming a delicious smile at him.

'Ha. Yes a little,' Booth replied, amused by her sweet grin. They neared the subterranean car park at the Jeffersonian.

'Oh good.' She sighed, delighted.

'Why good?' he asked, as he pulled up into her reserved parking space and turned off the engine, undoing his seat belt.

'Our make up sex is pretty splendid,' she cooed, devastatingly charming. Booth almost lost his composure and attacked her mouth with his, remembering their hasty shower sex this morning.

Bones undid her seat belt and turned to face him. His eyes wide and his body taut. 'Kiss me,' he urged.

Bones eyes flared with astonishment at his request, 'What now?'

'Yes _now_,' he pushed,

'Hum. We're in the car park of the Jeffersonian, there're security cameras.' She tried to explain, this wasn't the time or the place. Booth bristled slightly.

'So, you kissed Sully in the _lab_?' He added a little bitterness to his admonishment for her reluctance to kiss him.

'Boooth, that was different?'

'Kiss me, Bones. _With _tongue.' Bones could see he was not going to back down. She grinned wide and leant in, capitulating for the second time this morning.

'Haa. Is there any other way with you?' She reached for the back of his head and eased him closer. She mouthed over his lips and slipped inside him with her tongue. They both relaxed and hummed through the sensuous kiss. She used her other hand to caress his thigh slowly, changed the angle of her kiss and went deeper, more urgent. Bones could feel him twitch and wriggle on his seat. His hand went to her head and held her close, not wanting the luscious kiss to end. His groin tightening all the time and getting a little uncomfortable in his pants. Booth was turned on fully, utterly placated but she didn't stop. She kept on dancing her tongue around his, her soft exhales tickling his cheek, exciting his flesh, his body almost to a fever pitch.

He had asked her to kiss him, but he'd temporarily forgotten how dangerous this woman could be. How intoxicating and generous she was. He thought he had himself under control; how wrong he was. Once she made up her mind, she gave him everything he wanted, without care for herself.

Eventually, finally she slowed then sighed, dropping her hand to his cheek. She leant back and looked into his eyes. His finally opened, they looked misty and hot enough to singe flesh. Bones gave him a closed lipped smile. She wiped a little moisture from the side of his lips tenderly with her thumb, saying softly, 'Feel better?'

'Woooow, Bones,' he drooled, 'Every time, _every _time.' He glanced to his erection, Bones flicked an ego-filled brow to her hair line and chuckled, and that made his cock throb. He adored her sexy laugh.

'I am rather good,' she said, pecking his lips gently, then added, 'Off you go, we've both got work to do.' She patted his thigh, then turned, opened the car door and got out.

'Yeah, do want me to help you in with your kit?'

'No. I've got it thanks. See you later, Booth.' He watched her walk up the ramp to the elevator, before he waved her bye from the car. She waved back a little, pushing the button to ascend.

* * *

_Jeffersonian, Medical Crime lab, Tuesday February 14__th__ 2010. 11.01 am._

Bones walked into her office after depositing her kit and samples with Murray. Who had already laid out the remains on the examination table. Angela followed her into her office.

'Morning, Bren, is it new Gormagon or a copycat?' she asked, sounding scared. Bones turned and walked over to her.

'I'll tell you what I told Booth. Don't jump to conclusions. What I would like you to do is the reconstruction. So we can get a name to the victim, Ange, ok?'

'Yes, yes course. It's just these ones freak me out, you know?'

'I know.' Ange relaxed, while she watched Bones start up her computer, then put on her lab coat. They both went up onto the gantry, to get a quick coffee.

'Did you get a card or flowers, Sweetie, from any admirers today?'

'No, why would I? Oh yeah, sorry, it's St Valentines day, isn't it?' Bones poured them both a coffee and mixed in some milk. She handed one to Ange, with a sweet smile.

Impressed, Ange oozed, 'Wow! You remembered... So, no cards or chocolates?'

'No. You?'

'Yes actually, thanks for asking. I got a cute card, bunch of roses and a _really _good seeing to…' Ange told her, flaring her eyes cheekily. Bones grinned nodding, then took a sip of her coffee. She remembered her morning too. The love she and Booth had made in bed, then again in the shower. Bones felt suddenly bad and ashamed she was deceiving her closest girl friend. Her smile disappeared slowly.

Ange saw her smile fade and her brow wrinkle. 'Bren? You ok?'

'Yes, yes, Ange. Listen. After this case, I've got something I need to tell you.'

'Ok, Bren,' Ange said sweetly, easing her friend, who looked out of sorts suddenly.

'Ok. It's just I feel I should have told you it earlier but I did have valid reasons to keep it from you... I, I better get on.'

'Yes ok. Are you ok, Bren really?'

'Yes, Ange. Never better.' She smiled wide, then headed off to her lab. Ange didn't believe her, totally.

* * *

Cam stood scrapping off samples of flesh from what remained on the ribs. Hodgins hovered waiting his turn and Murray was on another examination table with the two ulnae, inspecting them. Bones slipped her pass through the reader and walked up the steps.

'Morning all. Cam have you got enough for a tox screen?'

'Yes, more than enough.'

'Excellent.'

'Hodgins, I assume you can give us an approximate time of death?'

'Well I think I can, the fly activity is minimal though. What about the other bones, the ulnae? Murray says you think they are from two other victims.'

'Yes, they are, we're looking at a serial murder. Three victims. The marks here on the humerus suggest the limbs were removed violently. You can see the splintering of the bones. We need to match a weapon to the cut marks. It's the same on at the top of the femur. I would suggest the same weapon did both. It took several blows to remove the limbs.'

Ange looked up from her pad as she stood at the head of the table, writing down her measurements. She grimaced. Bones saw her disgusted expression.

'This was a violent attack. A hasty dump too, we have tire track casts and particulates for you, Hodgins. Did the FBI teams bring them for you?'

'Yes I've got them.'

'Dr Brennan?' Cam said.

'Yes.' Bones moved around the table to look at the point Cam was inspecting. She looked up to her and wrinkled her brow.

'Yes I know. They look like teeth marks, we will have to confirm,' she said coolly, not wanting to race ahead. Cam nodded.

'Right, I've got what I need for now. I'll liaise with Booth on missing persons, once I've got a face,' Ange said, walking away, happy to be leaving the platform. Bones nodded to her, Cam watched her go too.

'She's worried after last time,' she said to Bones, who nodded agreeing.

'I don't think it's a new Gormagon,' Bones whispered to Cam.

'Oh, why?'

Bones moved away to the screen to inspect the photo stills that Murray took of the body dump. Cam instinctually went with her, till they had their back to the rest of the techs on the platform. 'Gormogon or his apprentice, would never have left us a sign or symbol at the body dump site. And the body is desecrated so badly. I do concede though that all the flesh and organs have been removed for a purpose. _Possibly _consumption. The teeth marks on the ulna suggest cannibalism. You can tell they're not from rodent activity. But Hodgins can confirm. Oh, one other thing, Cam… There is a incision mark on the cranium which suggests the epidermis was removed carefully.'

'You mean _skinned_?'

'Yes.'

'Oh, Jesus.' Cam dropped her head and shook it slowly.

'Gormogon never did that. And we have not received any _items, messages, _in the mail, have we?' Bones asked cryptically. Cam shook her head, looking back up to the doctor.

'No, not as _yet_,' she said, hopeful they wouldn't. Bones nodded and walked back to the table.

'The incision line can be seen from the occipital over the parietal and suture, down over the frontal and nasal bones…' Hodgins came over from his station and smiled.

'I've got make and model, it's a 1998 late Ford pickup, lance blue.'

'Excellent, I'll ring, Booth,' Cam said, pulling off her latex gloves and walked off the platform to make the call.

'Any luck with the particulates or insects, Dr Hodgins?' Bones asked.

'Not yet, Dr Brennan. Give me a second, we've only been at this an hour?'

'Yes sorry,' she apologised, walking over to Mr Murray again.

'Anything to report?'

'These teeth patterns are odd.'

'Let me see.' Bones picked up the ulna and inspected it. 'Ar yes the upper dental arch is missing an incisor. Take a mould, Mr Murray.'

'Yes, Doctor'

An hour later while everybody was involved in their respective tasks, a spotty faced, bleached haired youth, with ipod ear phones installed, called out, 'Dr Brennan?! Package for Dr Brennan?!' There was a stilling and silencing from all at his words.

Cam came trotting out of her office, looking curiously distressed. Bones spun and walked slowly down the steps towards the young guy. She took off her latex gloves and pushed them inside the garbage. Then snatched a fresh pair, pulling them on. Hodgins went with her, closely followed by an anxious Ange and curious Mr Murray.

The youth looked confused at all the gathering squints. A security guard stood close by his side, ominously. 'I'm just the delivery guy…' he said nervously.

'Dr Brennan, put it on the exam table,' Cam said sensibly, Bones nodded and signed for the package. The tension rose quickly between the gathered colleagues. Sly glances were exchanged as Bones took hold of the long red narrow box.

'It's light…' Bones said quietly, walking back up to the platform offering her observation. Cam told the security guard to hold the delivery boy for a few moments.

Bones placed the box on the table and reached for a scalpel. The colleagues all looked to her, circled around the stainless steal table. She gently slid the scalpel through the tape that sealed the top to the bottom. She put the scalpel down and gently teased the lid from the rest of the box. Everybody held their breath.

There was a collection of surprised gasps. Ange narrowed her eyes not daring to look, fearing what she may see. Bones' shoulders sank as the tension left her, then everybody looked to her, as her cheeks coloured slightly.

'Oh. Not _exactly _what we were expecting.' Cam smiled sweetly at Bones, who picked up the perfect single stem yellow rose, looking at it appreciatively.

'No,' Bones said softly, instinctually knowing Booth had sent it to her. 'Definitely not expecting this.' Ange looked directly into her from across the table and grinned.

'Who is it from, Bren?' almost cheekily. Bones dropped her eyes, and picked up the small card that was underneath the bloom.

Bones read the card and smiled gently. She popped it into her pocket. 'An admirer obviously,' she said dismissively of Anges' question. Bones put the flower back in the box and walked with it back to her office. They all watched her go in silence.

They all went about their respective tasks with smiles on their lips, happy for Dr Brennan, who was obviously touched by the unexpected bloom.

* * *

'So who sent it to ya, Sweetie?' Ange asked, sitting down in front of her. Bones was typing up her prelim report on her computer. She stopped typing, reached into her pocket and handed the small note to Ange. Then continued to tap away on her key board. Ange read the note aloud.

'My k'han, you have all the other points of my soul's compass too… Well, that tells me absolutely _nothing_! What does that mean?' Ange asked bewildered, Bones looked up and smiled softly.

'The Maya's associated yellow with the direction south and its name, K'han means precious,' Bones told her, obviously effected by his thoughts, gesture and romanticism.

'Wow, that's extremely deep and totally romantic. You seem delighted by the gesture, Bren?' she asked, leaning forward. Bones picked up the rose and ran it across her lips. The velvet softness a seductive sensation reminding her of his delicate loving caress. 'How long has this been going on?'

'A few months. Ange, I'll explain after this case. I really must get on, forgive me,' she said almost pleading. Ange sat back and smiled, staring at her dear friend. Bones replaced the rose in the box. Ange mused she obviously wanted to keep things close to her chest for a while.

'Ok, Bren. Whatever you want. I look forward to meeting this guy. Any hints?'

'I think you'll be surprised…' Just as she finished her words, Booth walked in to her office with his usual flare, confidence and casualness. Bones looked over and sat back in her chair, smiling at him just as relaxed.

'Hey, Ange, have you got a face yet?' he asked, sitting on Bones' desk with his back to the doctor. Booth could see the rose had been delivered and was in front of her. His heart fluttered with excitement, hoping she liked it and his note.

'Oh. No not yet. Couple of hours, Booth.' She got up and smiled at Bones. 'The quicker I finish, the sooner I get to know who sent Bren this.' She lifted the box for him to see, Booth looked inside and grinned.

'Oh. Wow, Bones. You got a secret love I don't know about?' Bones huffed a chuckle and dropped her head, continuing to type. She thought he deserved a Oscar nomination for his acting abilities.

'Stalker probably,' she retorted amused. Booth looked to Ange and smiled.

'Yeah, you don't seem to have much luck with your choice of men, Bones. Do you want me to check him out?' Booth turned to look at her over his shoulder. Ange stifled the giggle in her throat, as Booth winked at Ange.

'No, Booth. That won't be necessary.'

'Hu. Ok…'

'Four months it's been going on apparently. I'm the last to know by the sounds of it...' She directed that at Booth, who looked surprised but again covered well. 'Right. Well, I'm off to finish the rendering. I am expecting answers soon, Bren.' Bones glanced up casually, nodding. Booth smiled, watching her go out the door and away. Once gone they each took a breath.

'You're an expert liar, Booth. And you said you didn't sham easily.'

'I know. You didn't tell her then?'

'No. I told her after the case. Would you like a coffee?'

'No, not really.'

'Could you get me one? I'm just sending this to Andrew. It's the prelim.'

'Sure, Bones.' Bones watched him go out. She smiled, shaking her head the tiniest amount, thinking how casual he could be. When she knew he was definitely not. He was itching to know what she thought of the rose and his note. She e mailed the prelim to the FBI and printed off a copy for her file, when Booth came back in.

He placed the coffee beside her and sat down opposite, grinning like a cat at her. Obviously deliriously happy.

'First of all.' She passed the print out to him with a serious expression. Then took a sip of the coffee he had just brought. He took it and began to scan it. 'Cam gathered enough to do a tox screen. And we are doing DNA tests. They will take three hours minimum.' Booth nodded placing the papers back on her desk. 'Hodgins has got the make and model of the vehicle, I believe Cam called you?'

'Yes she did, thanks. That's not much help though. There're 12 hundred pick ups registered with that colour in the area. So, I've set my team on narrowing them down. I can't do much more till you give me a face to work with. I've arranged to interview Miss Reed tomorrow at ten. She's taking the day off work. She sounded pretty freaked still.' Bones listened carefully, while drinking her coffee. Watching his lips move, his confidence and the way he simply oozed sex appeal. Booth caught her staring and smiled, understanding, flattered.

'Hey, Bones. Business, stop undressing me,' he whispered cheekily. Bones tucked an errant strand behind her ear almost nervously and smiled, putting down her coffee cup, looking at it.

Bones took a deep breath, saying deeply touched, 'Thank you for my beautiful rose _and _the note. So very romantic, Booth. I had no idea you knew that.'

'Ar. Well, It's amazing what I can find out looking through your bookshelves.' Booth sat forward and peered into her eyes. 'Are you impressed with me?' he asked needing her approval.

'_Always_.' She flared her eyes sweetly at him, leaning in too, locking her gaze with his. Just then Hodgins came in, snapping them out from their loving stare.

'Hey, Booth.' Booth gave him a respectful nod. 'I've got time of death, _approximate _time of death. Between eleven and two last night.'

Booth chirped in, his brow wrinkling as he thought out loud, 'Right, so that narrows things down, travel time wise. If the victim was disposed of after one, then the perp is no more that four hours away.' Bones nodded and made a note on her pad, then stood.

'Booth, come with me, I've got something you should see.' He followed her out quickly.

Hodgins went back to work. Mr Murray was still on the platform taking a cast of the dental arch. 'Agent,' he said, nodding to Booth. Booth followed Bones up the steps. Trying desperately not to look at her voluptuous ass, as it rolled gently under her lab coat. Bones stood next to Mr Murray and pointed to what he was doing.

'Mr Murray noticed teeth marks, he's taking a cast now. There's an anomaly in the bite. An upper left incisor is missing.' Booth nodded impressed.

'Good, that will narrow things down.' Then Bones moved over to the remains.

'There're teeth marks on the bone here too… but the impression is not deep enough for a cast of any worth evidentially. The limbs were severed with a machete or axe. I've seen these marks many times before. Ritual killings, massacres in Bosnia, mass graves in Rwanda, Ethiopia, the Congo. And this, Booth, can you see that faint line, scoring over the top of the cranium and again on the side of the foot?'

Bones manoeuvred the large microscope over the skull to show him.

Booth peered. 'Yeah, barely.'

'Well, it's a continuous line. An incision I believe, with no evidence of remodelling. I believe to flay the victim of her epidermis.' Booth dropped a hip and sighed, shaking his head, wrinkling his brow.

'Really? Oh God, Bones. He skinned her?' he asked, rolling his head with an appalled expression.

'Yes, I believe so. This was violent death, Booth. He hacked off her limbs, obviously skinned her, removed all her organs, tissues and brain matter. Stripped her literally down to her bones. He would have needed privacy and somewhere to wash up. There would have been huge blood loss. There was very little at the crime scene…' He nodded, then stepped back.

'Anything else?'

'Yes, there're no defensive wounds that I can see. She didn't or couldn't fight back.' He nodded, as she continued, 'I don't believe it has anything to do with Gormagon. It is unlikely he would leave such a blatant marker or challenge without sending us a body part.'

'Well, we thought he had,' Cam said, trotting up the stairs towards them, overhearing the conversation. 'But it turned out to be a sweet yellow _rose _for Dr Brennan,' she said with a little sarcasm in her tone. Bones stepped back, dropping her eyes a little embarrassed, Booth grinned at Cam, nodding.

'Yeah I saw it. It's pretty.'

'Not like this though.' pointing to the remains, she continued quickly, 'The tox is clean, nothing. So he didn't drug her as far as I can tell. DNA will be a little longer, Booth.'

'Yeah, we're waiting on, Ange.'

'Mr Murray do we have all the samples now?'

'Yes doctor, do you want me to clean up the bones?'

'Yes please. Then lay them out in Limbo for me to examine. Then Miss Montenegro can finish her face. Did you have a list of missing girls, Booth?' she enquired simply.

'Unfortunately too many, yes. They're in your inboxes,' he said forlornly. Both the ladies nodded.

'I'll look through them now, narrow them down,' Bones said, sitting at one of the computers. 'Go tell Ange, Booth, it will help her too.'

'Yeah ok. I'm gonna hang out here for a while.' Bones nodded but didn't turn, she was engrossed in looking at the images and names of the missing list. Cam disappeared back to her office, so Booth went to see Angela.

'Hey, Ange, Bones told me to tell you that I have e mailed you a list of missing girls. It's in your in box.' He went to leave.

'Oh. Thanks. Hey, Booth? Do you know who this guy Bones is seeing?'

'Umm No. Well, I know she has been seeing someone…' He checked then huffed, walking further into her room. 'Shit. Sorry, that's a lie...' He hitched up his pants, then sat down on her couch slumping, then rubbed his palms down his thighs, a little agitated.

'Booth, what?' Ange asked, concerned by his expression and body language.

'I'm sorry, Ange I can't say anything. It's her business. If she said she would tell you, she will, but after this.'

'Ok. Do you know him? Is he a good guy?'

'Yes I know him. Yes, he's a good guy. He's crazy in love with her and I know she is with him too.'

'After four months? Our Bren, is in love?' she asked incredulously.

'Umm. Yes, but it's been longer than four months. She has known him longer much longer than that.'

'Oooh. Then I should know him too.' She looked off into space, thinking. Booth walked over to her and placed his palm on her shoulder.

'Please don't think badly of her for not telling you, Ange. It's complicated and she's nervous about telling everyone. This is all new to her. Just be patient with her ok?' he said sweetly, reassuring Ange gently after seeing her hurt expression that he knew, but she hadn't been confided in. Ange patted his hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

'Don't worry, Booth. As long as I'm gonna like the guy, it's ok.'

Booth nodded, then left saying, 'Yeah, you know him, Ange.' Angela watched him go her mind in overdrive. She thought Booth was acting very oddly and looked very awkward with his replies.

It took a few seconds to play join the dots in her head. Then the dime dropped into place. Her smile grew to brighten her beautiful face. 'That makes perfect sense,' she said to the ether. 'Way to go Booth 'n' Bren, way _tooo _go,' Ange cooed, grinning happily. She returned to her computer and knuckled down to the reconstruction.

* * *

_Jeffersonian. Lounge above medical crime lab. 18.27. _

Booth sat up stairs over looking the lab, having drunk too many coffee's and reading too many forensic science periodicals to be healthy for him. He was chomping at the bit. Bones trotted up and smiled, seeing his agitation and frustration.

'You hate this part don't you, Booth?'

'You know it. How's it going? Give me something, pleeeease,' he whined, rubbing his face, leaning his elbows on his knees. Bones sat beside him with yet another hot drink, this time she had tea.

'Cam will be up soon, as will Ange. She's nearly ready, I've called a meeting. But before they come up, I think we may have to call tonight off, Booth.' She pouted sweetly at him, resting her hand on his thigh gently. Booth looked to it, her show of affection eased him.

'Yeah I know, Bones. We can rain check it, ok?' He placed his hand over hers and laced his fingers, entwining them and squeezed.

'Yes. And… I wanted to give you something. I have for a few days now but the time hasn't been right.' She grinned wide, leaning in a little to his face.

'Oh?' Surprised by her sudden proximity, then, 'You want to kiss me, don't you?' He waggling his brows cheekily.

'Haa. Yes, but that's not what I wanted to _give _you.' She let go his hand and reached into her pocket, then held her hand out for him.

'Umm. Sounds even better than a kiss, Bones.' He looked to her clenched hand and wrinkled his brow, intrigued.

'Behave, Booth. Here.' She handed him a small square box. He took it looking up to her.

'What's this?'

'Open it,' she said, pecked his cheek, then reached for her tea and took a sip. Booth lifted off the lid and found a brass key inside. Bones rolled back and crossed her legs. She watched his expression, as he took it out and leant back on the couch, resting shoulder to shoulder with her.

'To your apartment?' he said, moved and astounded, clarifying. He looked at her, her eyes sparkling seductively.

She leant a little closer to his ear, whispering softly, 'Yes. You practically live there anyway.'

'Bones, I'm touched, seriously. You sure?' His heart pounded, he twitched on the seat, excitedly.

'Yes. It's not a marriage proposal, Booth. Just an apartment key. You can come and go as you please,' she said, sounding too casual and nonchalant. She took another sip of tea, placing the mug on the table. Booth placed his hand on her back and slid it up her spine affectionately. He felt her still at his gentle touch and sigh as she dropped her head slightly. She knew by his caress that he understood, and had read her gesture as an invitation to get even more serious. To take another forward step in their relationship.

'You forget, Bones I know you better than you think,' he whispered. He leant forward, tilted his head, nuzzling into her neck, just under her left ear. Bones closed her eyes, tilting her head giving him better access. 'Do you want me to move in?' he oozed into her ear, his warm breath sent a thrill up her spine.

'Do you want to?' She could feel his lips curl to smile at her countering question.

'God yes,' he gushed instantly. 'I _need _to be with you night and day. And be honest, you need me too.' He turned her face towards him, they fixed their eyes into a deep gaze. She smiled gently, she didn't answer. She didn't need to, her eyes gave him his answer.

The sound of metallic clicks on the steps leading up to the lounge alerted them to someone approaching. They drew away from each other and quickly shifted apart a little. Bones reached for her mug and took a sip. While Booth slipped the key into his pocket, along with the small box it came in.

'Hey guys,' Ange said sweetly. She had a file under her arm. 'Cam and Hodgins are on their way.' She walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself one. She snuck a glance to them sitting close. She could sense she had interrupted something by the atmosphere and the sense of awkwardness at her arrival.

'Great. You really need to get better reading material. I'm going crazy here.' Booth stood up and walked over to the glass conference table and sat down again. Cam was next up the stairs, then Hodgins and finally Mr Murray.

They all gathered around the table, Bones stood behind Booth, as all her colleagues placed their results on the table, file by file.

Ange began first. 'Right, I have a name, I've doubled checked the FBI data base. Miss Sarah Chaucer. Twenty. Went missing four days ago off her college campus. Snatched from the car park, witnessed via campus security cameras. Guess what car was used to bundle her into?'

Booth said, 'Ford pick up.' Ange nodded and continued, 'I managed to clean up the image and get a high def digital rendering of the number plate, once I got that, the address was easy.' Booth's eyes lit up, obviously delighted by Ange's excellent work and abilities, which were far superior that the FBI techs and quicker.

'Wow, you guys are _incredible_,' he gushed, drawing the file towards him across the table.

'I've got two different DNA matches for the ulnae…' Cam said, chipping in. 'The first is Karen McMurray again found on the FBI data base. She went missing from a mall car park seven months ago. She was also a student at college. The second I have as, Muriel Delone, twenty two, went missing from the same car park mall a year ago. Take a look, what hits you first?'

'They're all blonde, young and extremely attractive,' Sweets said, leaning over Booth's shoulder, appearing suddenly, looking at the file. 'Taken from a frequently used, lit car park or campus. This person does not care about getting caught. He hasn't changed his MO or changed his vehicle. He has even left you a sign, as a challenge to catch him. I surmise he wants to be caught. His obsession to kill and torture is out of control. He skinned this victim and there is evidence of cannibalism. Many serial killers want to consume, to take down what they have done metaphorically and physically, to make that action a part of them forever. They find it empowering and thrilling. You have three different victims. I would not be surprised if there are many more. I suggest you go back _three _years and search for other girls missing, which match these profiles and the MO. He is clinically insane. More than likely had an abusive childhood, he is a loner. Holds down a menial job. And lives within ten miles of this dump site.'

'What's his name?' Bones asked of Hodgins quietly. He opened his file, then pushed it across the table towards Booth and Bones. 'The pick-up is registered to a George Smith, 37. He's a car wash assistant in Arlington. He's owned the pick up for eight years.'

Booth looked at his watch, noting the time. 'Ok, I'll arrange a team to pay him a visit. I'll go and visit the parents of these girls, let them know we've found them. Give them warning to prepare themselves…' He said soberly. He looked up to Bones, who nodded just as solemnly. She had her hand on the back of his chair, she caressed his back slightly with the edge of her thumb. Nobody saw her action, Booth felt it though and was amazed she was taking such a risk in front of them. Nonetheless, delighted all the same by her comforting touch.

Sweets noticed the movement of her thumb and their eye contact. He didn't react but he understood instantly. Bones looked to Sweets and smiled gently, taking her hand off the chair, not realising he was aware now about them. She folded her arms, as Booth continued, 'You guys have done an amazing job. Thank you,' Booth said sincerely. They all looked around the table nodding, grateful for his compliments.

They all went down the stairs quietly, except Sweets, Bones and Booth. Booth pulled out his phone and made a call to the FBI. Bones sat down looking at the driving license photo of George Smith. Sweets sat down next to her.

'He looks ordinary,' Bones said quietly. Sweets nodded, then looked to her.

'Yes. Unassuming, blending into a crowd. You would never know would you?'

'No.'

'Right, I need to use your computer, Bones,' Booth said, with a sense of urgency.

'Go ahead. I need to gather all the evidence and correlate it in the case file. Excuse me, Dr Sweets.' He nodded, watching as Bones followed Booth down the steps.

'What is it, Booth?' Bones asked, noting his urgency.

'I need to check his record, just so the team know what to expect when we go in.'

'Yes, of course.' She walked into her office behind him, as he sat at her desk and tapped in her password easily.

'Ha. You know, it's supposed to be a secret?'

'Yeah well, Bones you should use something I wouldn't guess.' He looked up to her smiling warmly. She stepped closer, leaning slightly against his shoulder with her stomach. She placed her hand across his shoulder and fingered his hair delicately. She grinned charmingly, leaning down a little towards his lips, looking into him.

'Kiss me,' she said softly.

'Yeah?' His eyes twinkled at her, delighted by her request. She nodded at him. Booth turned his body around slipped his arms around her waist. She leant down and kissed him gently. Booth squeezed her tenderly as she deepened the kiss, swirling her tongue slowly around his for a few luscious but brief moments. Booth eased back, breaking the kiss slowly and smiled at her.

Thanks, Bones,' he whispered, delighted with her ease and the show of affection with him in the lab.

'You're very welcome.' She pointed to the screen and smiled. 'You're on line, Booth. You best get on with it.' She started to walk away but added cheekily. 'Now you can't throw Sully's kiss into our arguments.' He grinned and nodded, watching her go. Bones flared her eyes at him.

* * *

Booth walked into limbo, the skeletal remains of Miss Sarah Chaucer were laid out on the under lit table. In perfect anatomical positions. Bones was peering at her pelvis, where the leg had been severed. She looked up to him. Booth shoved his hands in his pockets and walked beside her and looked over the remains.

'I can do this alone, Bones. If you're snowed under,' he told her kindly.

'No, I should be there with you.' He nodded relieved and smiled at her. She never ceased to amaze him. She knew he found giving people bad news very difficult for him. Hurt him deeply and was the toughest part of his job. He knew she wanted to support him by going with him.

'Thanks, Bones.'

'No problem. I'll get my coat.' He nodded as she walked away. He leant on the table via his palms. Booth looked over the clean sterile remains, that once were a beautiful young woman. Who had her whole life ahead of her. A family that loved her and now he had to tell them she was dead. They would never see, speak or hold her again. He knew they would never recover fully from their loss or the tragedy. The ripples of her murder would affect not just her parents, but her siblings, aunts, uncles, grandmothers and fathers. Friends, neighbours and college professors. He had seen the devastation of a life taken and its repercussions all too often. His heart sank at the prospect of seeing their faces contorted with desolation and anger, and the all consuming grief they would have to endure.

Bones returned pulling on her coat, and walked over to him. She took his hand, and kissed his clenched knuckles tenderly. He leant forward resting his brow on her shoulder.

'Are you ready?' she said softly, sympathetically. He looked up to her eyes and nodded. Bones thought he looked older somehow. This job, their career was taking its toll on them too. 'Come on then,' she said, slipping her hand in his then laced her fingers through his.

* * *

_8.21 pm The family residence of Miss Sarah Chaucer, deceased._

Booth and Bones sat on the edge of the couch, opposite the parents of Sarah Chaucer. The couple clung to each other, looking at the partners with tears streaming down their faces. They already knew what was to come. They had seen the news that somebody had been found in the park, not more than four miles away. They had lived in hope for twelve hours that the person found was not their missing daughter. They had prayed it was someone else.

'I'm so _sorry _Mr and Mrs Chaucer... We found your daughter this morning in Greylin Park. Dr Brennan and her Jeffersonian team have confirmed it is Sarah.' He swallowed, keeping eye contact with them. His tone empathetic and full of deep sympathy.

Bones could sense Booth's heart crushing in his chest. Felt his agony at telling these dear people their beautiful daughter was no more. She understood that him being a parent himself, this was the most horrific news any parent could hear. Bones understood it went against the natural order of things. Parents should never out live their children. Booth had once told her that if someone or thing hurt his son, '_your heart rises up and gets fierce.' _However these poor parents were not at that stage of grief yet. Bones could see the shock and grief consuming them and ached for Booth too, knowing his sympathy and pain for them was genuine.

'Did… did she suffer?' Mr Chaucer asked hesitantly. Booth knew this was going to be horrific for them at the trial. He hesitated and looked to Bones. She turned her head to him and tilted it, then looked to the distraught couple.

Bones said compassionately, 'I'm afraid the circumstances of Sarah's murder were indeed extremely violent. I understand this is no consolation but the suspect for this crime will be apprehended this evening. And rest assured Mr and Mrs Chaucer, he will serve a very long time, if found to be guilty.'

'He'll live then?' Mrs Chaucer said bitterly.

'Yes. Incarcerated for life no doubt. Our FBI physiologist has suggested he is clinically insane. Although that has yet to be confirmed and verified,' Bones told her gently.

'When can we bury our daughter?' Mr Chaucer asked, his eyes empty, red and swollen from his continual tears.

'I will release Sarah to you in a few days. Once we have all the evidence.' They nodded, grateful.

'Thank you for coming and letting us know so promptly. We understand that our daughter is not the only victim.'

'No,' Booth said, 'I'm afraid not. We found two other girls too.'

'Will you be seeing their families too?'

'Yes.'

'Would you give them our number? Maybe we can find peace in our shared grief and give each other comfort,' Mrs Chaucer said, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath. Bones could see she wore a cross and obviously had a faith. Bones thought her words were deeply compassionate and thoughtful of the other grief-stricken parents.

'Of course. We have a grief counselling team we can put you in touch with. Here is their number.' Booth handed the father a card. 'They're aware of your loss and will call you soon...' Booth dropped his eyes briefly, wringing his hands slightly, then looked back up to them and said, 'I must be candid, Mr and Mrs Chaucer, the trial and the facts will be extremely difficult to hear… Please try to prepare yourselves against the press and make good use of the all available help.' They both nodded and squeezed each other hard. 'Do you have any other questions for us?' Booth asked softly.

'No. What else is there? Sarah's gone… Just give us justice now.'

'We will,' he said firmly. Booth looked to Bones, and they stood. Booth reached for their hands and shook them warmly. 'Again, I'm desperately sorry for you loss.' Bones reached too and shook both their hands, in turn.

'I will contact you in a few days, so you can lay Sarah to rest,' Bones said gently, sympathetically.

Bones went to walk away behind Booth, when Mrs Chaucer said, 'Is she alone, where she is?' Bones turned, and gave her the faintest of smiles.

'No. She's not alone, Mrs Chaucer. Sarah is being treated with the utmost respect, we are taking great care of her, have no fear.' Mrs Chaucer nodded, her eyes leaking profusely again. Bones walked away slowly. Booth looked to her, he placed his palm on the small of her back, guiding her out as they left.

They sat in the car for a few moments in silence. Both looking out the windshield reliving the last twenty minutes. Booth spoke first. 'That's was a lovely thing to say, Bones. You eased her mind and heart.'

'I hope so. Shall we go?' Bones skimmed over his compliment. He turned on the engine and they drove off in silence.

* * *

_Jeffersonian, Limbo 10.22 pm Tuesday February 14__th__ 2010._

Booth came into limbo seeing Bones writing notes on her clip board. He was dressed up in his FBI raid suit. His helmet in his hand and his body armour in place. Her anxiousness grew, seeing him dressed for battle and protection.

'Hey, aren't you going home soon?' he asked sweetly, standing close. She put the clip board down and smiled a little.

'I will, another hour or so. I'm just checking I've not missed anything.' Booth nodded and smiled wide, that was his Bones alright.

'Doubtful, Bones... He's at home watching TV. They have him under surveillance. He's not a registered firearm keeper. This is just precautionary.' He could see she was disturbed by his attire and what it could mean.

'You be careful ok? And if you get the chance, shoot the _bastard_,' Bones said cold and hard.

'Bones??' He looked stunned at her for her strong comment. Bones looked nonchalant.

'The tax payer will keep him fed, warm and housed, when he should be off this planet.'

'He's mentally ill, Bones,' Booth said, surprised by her stance, although he knew she supported the death penalty like he did.

'That has not been proven. And frankly, I don't see that as an excuse for what he has done.'

'Surely he must be insane…'

'We shall see, won't we…' Bones lifted her hand and slipped it around his neck, pulling him closer to her mouth. 'Will you come home tonight?' Booth grinned and pecked her lips softly.

'Try and stop me.' He tucked a wayward strand of soft hair behind her ear, his eyes warm and tender. Bones smiled, running her fingers through his hair sensuously.

'I'll wait up for you.'

'No don't, Bones. You get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day too, no doubt,' Booth told her sensibly.

'Yes, I expect it will,' she said forlornly, nodding, understanding. 'You better go. Keep safe, Booth.' She kissed his lips delicately, caressing his stubbly jaw.

'I will.' He walked away, before he opened the door, he turned back and whispered, 'Love you.' Bones shone at his words.

'Love you too, Booth.' Bones watched him go, then returned to her paperwork.

* * *

_Dr T Brennan's apartment, 11.50 pm._

She finally got home at almost twelve and headed straight for her bathroom and had a soak in the tub. She kept her phone beside her, in case he called or sent her a message. By half twelve she found she was struggling to keep her eyes open, so Bones got out and went to bed.

She lay naked on her stomach, reading a book with the night stand light on. Waiting for him to come home. Her eyes fluttered closed and she finally surrendered to sleep.

Booth stripped outside her bedroom, leaving on his boxers and opened the door slowly. He could hear her soft breathing and the room smelled delicious. Its aroma filled his senses with her. The sheet lay over the back of her upper thighs, the light still on. Her skin glowed in its amber shade, flawless and scented. Her pert buttocks rose and dipped to meet her curvaceous spine, and drew his eyes up her slender back like a magnet. Where her hair was loose and splayed out across the pillow. One of her hands rested loosely over the book she had been reading.

This was a beautiful, comforting vision. So unlike what he had just witnessed. He grit his teeth and walked over to the end of the bed and stared at her, so peaceful and intact, beautiful and serene. His heart ached, burned to touch but his mind was in turmoil.

He knew what awaited her tomorrow. What other horrors she was to know. The depravity of George Smith was unspeakable. The most heinous of crimes he had just seen, been privy to. Booth wept silently for a few minutes, just taking in a lovely vision, trying to blot out the grisly ones.

He thought, how could a man do such a thing to anyone? Even if insane, these crimes were incomprehensible. Smith's corruptions were many; violent rape, cannibalism, torture, murder, dismemberment and finally the most incredible one of all. He closed his eyes, and clenched his palms, trying to shut out the horror; the stench of death and decay. The sight of the killing room, Smiths' TV and what he had on it.

Booth shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the images and the screams of agony he had heard. He mused, how could any woman after knowing, seeing, what George Smith had done, trust and not project onto other men, how evil they could be? How selfish and physically driven to degrade and use women in such a way.

Booth knelt down at the end of the bed, staring at her, wiping his eyes. Would she think him capable of such things? Did George Smith taint every man by his actions and crimes? Booth asked the questions, scared to know the answers to them.

Booth asked himself, had he loved Bones enough for her to realise he could never hurt her. Had he shown her how much she was to him? How precious and revered? Could he give her something so beautiful it could mask the things to come? Give her something to hold onto, while she sorted through what was coming tomorrow. A good feeling rather than bad?

He knew she wouldn't let him shield her from it all. That was not her way. Although he desperately wanted to now, more so than on any other case. He didn't want her anywhere near this man or what he had done. He didn't want her tainted by George Smith. He didn't even want her to have his vile name on her gorgeous lips.

Booth was ashamed of his sex. Why was it, that it was always men that did these repugnant things? he questioned. Bones would know why and rationalise it. She would have some professional explanation or anthropological theory. However this was inexplicable and inexcusable.

Booth remembered walking into the room and the men around him gasped, some vomited instantly. Turning their faces away or closed their eyes, unable to look. He remembered the silence that followed their hideous discovery. Those hard, tough conditioned FBI men, went weak at the knees. Knowing they had just walked into hell on earth, a chilled place of misery, torture and degradation. Two Agents were restrained from killing George Smith with their bare hands, so traumatized and incensed by what he had done. One Agent of twenty years, fell to his knees, crossed himself and sobbed, muttering the Lord's prayer as if for protection from the evil held within those walls.

Booth recalled he stood transfixed, trying to comprehend what he was looking at, what he was seeing. And when he did, he too fell to his knees, the air sapped, dragged from his lungs. He remembered trembling, then feeling a hand on his shoulder. It was Agent Thomas who had fallen and prayed next to him. He'd looked at Booth and said. 'Let's do this for those wretched innocents.' Booth recalled nodding and refilling his lungs with foul rancid air. They had helped each other up and did what they needed to do.

Booth found his face wet again. He gently gripped the sheet in his palms and drew it slowly towards him, to uncover her. Once she was exposed, he gently leant forward and kissed the sole of her right foot. She didn't move or stir. Booth kissed the other reverently. Then with a gossamer like touch, he trailed his hands up her outer shins and he smoothed over the backs of her thighs in a figure eight. Trying to memorise the sweet sensation of soft warm, alive skin, not cold, blooded or torn. Bones stirred now and rolled her head slightly. She hummed and flexed her hips a little.

Booth kissed up her legs, swapping from one side to the other slowly and deliberately. Bones smiled and opened her eyes, knowing he had come back home safe.

'Booth,' she said quietly, sweetly. 'How did it go?' She began to roll over, but she felt his hands still her gently. His delicate kisses continued over her buttocks, his hands caressing her back tenderly. His eyes fixed on her skin and breathing her in. He nuzzled into the crease of her buttocks. She felt a wetness on his cheek. She wrinkled her brow and tried to turn again, but again he stilled her. Then she realised it was tears she was feeling, his tears. Worried, she asked, 'Booth, what happened?'

'Just, let me love you,' he said, his voice trembling with emotion.

He kissed up over her buttocks and spine, holding himself off her. Just his loving lips and soft tongue tantalizing her warm yielding flesh. When Bones rolled under him onto her back, he didn't protest now. He peered into her eyes, that was when she saw his trauma.

'Oh God, Booth,' she said suddenly, scared by his haunted expression. Her hands instinctually going to the sides of his face. She had never seen him look so terrified, ashamed, confused. 'What happened?' He shook his head, not wanting to tell her.

'Can I make you feel good?' he asked, with a plea in his eyes. She swallowed, not understanding fully but hearing his desperation, she nodded. She understood that much, that he needed to make her feel good. He closed his eyes relieved.

'I love you, Temperance,' he whispered against her throat. His soft moist lips, closing gently to a loving kiss on her skin. Bones sighed almost groaning, hearing him call her by her name. Which was extraordinarily rare. Twice she had heard him say her name like he had just whispered it. Once, when she had just found out that her mother was deceased and the second, the first time they had made love.

Bones couldn't help the way her body responded to his restrained sensual passion, or how reverently he was kissing her. Or how precious he made her feel.

Her torso rose and fell towards each delicate kiss he laid on her. Her core flooding with heat, dancing to life evocatively. His soft wet kisses she could barely sense. It was just the warmth of his lips and the wetness left by his tender tongue that revealed its presence to her. Her body quivered, as his hands sculptured her outline and he kissed down her neck to her breasts and pleasured her there, equally as tenderly. Bones had never felt him so delicate and gentle before. It was as if he was scared to touch her too hard.

Bones trailed her hands over his head and shoulders, caressing him, giving back a little, trying to smooth him. He looked up and smiled, asking, 'Please don't touch me,' whispered, 'This is for you, only you. Do you understand?'

Bones stilled and looked into his hollow eyes, staring into a black void put there very recently. She moved her hands off him and lay them gently beside her, then nodded slowly. She bit her lower lip, in an effort to force back her tears. Of course she understood now, she wasn't that naïve or emotionally distant, on the contrary. She understood perfectly what he was trying to do.

Booth made slow, slow progress lower, kissing her opened mouthed, wet and warm. Loving her graciously and sweetly. He kissed over her soft trimmed fluffy line and lower to her right thigh. She moved her leg up and out a little, kinking her knee to give him her consent. She hummed and flexed her fingers, pinching the sheet below her, watching him. She could feel the stubble of his jaw excite the flesh on the inside of her thighs. She hummed and tried to resist the urge to touch him, to do as he'd requested.

'Oh, Booth, I love you.' Bones' resistance weakened; not to touch him though. She put her hand on his head and caressed his hair delicately. She saw him close his eyes at her heartfelt declaration. She heard him sigh, feeling that exhalation on her core. Her words obviously easing him a little, her gentle touch soothing him.

Booth breathed her sweetness in, then slid his tongue over her folds so softly, she barely felt it. Till he touched her hypersensitive nub. Then she groaned quietly, flexing her hips again. 'Oh Booth. Let's make love, together?' she implored him but he flicked his eyes up to hers, shaking his head slightly.

Bones tilted her head, wrinkling her brow. 'Ok, whatever you need…' she said tenderly. Booth thanked her with his eyes, then trapped her in his stare. He watched her as he licked her gently again and rolled the tip of his tongue around her clitoris. Bones made several breathy pants and arched her back a little. The softness of his touch, utterly sublime and erotic. His gentle loving movements and kisses went on and on. He made love to her, as delicately as he could, and watched in awe at her pleasure ooze from her pores. How she slid around under him. How she whispered his name, serenading his movements with her breaths and sighs. Booth thought her so graceful, when her legs and thighs shifted against his torso and his face. Her slim fingers caressing through his hair.

She watched his eyes brighten as she neared her ultimate desire. Teasing her gently with his exploration of her. His senses filled with her, her sweet hot fresh and taste, wrapped in her warmth and the sound of her quiet whimpers and sensuous hums of bliss, all easing his soul. Her eyes so deep and loving, stared relentlessly back into his, taking away his pain and refilling that void with warmth and colour. That pain had been etched across his face, began to receded slowly now.

'Booth, oh Booth…' she muttered, looping her leg around his back, nearing the end. Booth slowed down again drawing her back. She began to pant and roll her head, breaking the eye contact for a few moments. Booth thought her delirious and she was. This felt like a gentle death with a thousand lashes of his tender loving tongue, her mind reeled.

'Oh, God, Booth. release me,' she pleaded, snapping her head up, needing his permission. He slid his caressing hand off her breast and grasped hers, never stopping his cat like licking of her hot satin pussy. His clutching hand was her impetus.

'Ah, ah.' She looked to him now and begged him with her eyes. He moved slightly to her clit and rubbed the underside of his tongue over it, so slowly, everything quivered with anticipation.

Her orgasm had built terrifyingly slowly. 'Love you, love you,' she rambled elegantly. She tightened her grip on his hand, tensing her body, as if bracing for a savage impact.

When it arrived, it was colossal. She lay herself open for him to witness the pleasure he had given her. With no inhibitions or subterfuge, her eyes wide and fixed on his. Letting him see how loved she felt, how well he had loved her, knowing he needed to see it. All the beauty, none of the horror.

Booth would swear he saw sparks fly from her digits and felt her body convulse in a rigor like way. She cried out to him in her throes. Every nerve she possessed fired, sending erotic heat and delicious spasms along her spine and deep through her womb and abdomen. Then she pulled at his hand, still possessed by her rapture, dragging him closer, higher.

'In me, now,' she ordered, but it came out as a whimper. Booth slipped two fingers into her and caressed her sweet spot. She shook her head and glared at him. 'No, you, _you_,' she begged, pulling him up. Booth did as he was told, pulled down his boxers, then slipped himself inside her carefully. His eyes filling the moment he was encased by her and held warm and safe. Then his tears dripped onto her face. She wrapped her legs around him, then her arms. Her eyes snapping open, to see out the remainder of her pleasure with him snug, safe inside her.

She sighed feeling their irrevocable connection and kissed his tears away tenderly. 'Beautiful, beautiful,' she mumbled to him. Booth smiled, delighted she felt that way about what he had given her.

Her hips began to ripple, he felt how wet and hot she was inside, and how deeply she took him. Her expression full of love and understanding of his emotional state. She rolled him onto his side and lifted her leg over his thigh, gracefully, so they were still connected. He could feel her body still quiver and pulsate heat and spasm frequently, as her climax receded slowly.

'Now we make love, together.' She kissed him slowly, tasting themselves combined on his tongue. Bones began to pleasure him now. He nuzzled into her neck and whimpered like a child. She held him close and caressed his back, moving gently. 'Look at me, Booth.' He did slowly. 'Can you see how content and loved I am. Can you?' she asked gently.

He took a while inspecting her features, she smiled at him. He dipped his head a little, Bones smiled a tad wider. 'I'm afraid, Bones. You've a terrible day ahead. The worst ever,' he confessed, full of pity and sorrow. She smiled and pecked his lips gently.

'I gathered that. You wanted me to feel good now because I won't tomorrow,' she stated purely and simply. He nodded, his eyes filling again. She understood, he mused.

'Shhh. Don't worry, you can help me through it by being there. And I'll do the same for you. Like we've always done.' Booth sniffed, then smiled warmly, their bodies moving together in harmony. He peppered her lips, while she caressed around his lower back.

'Umm. Beautiful.' She had said it again, Booth grinned wider, more relaxed now and settled his head on the pillow. Just content to watch her and she him. 'So, you used your key,' she stated tenderly, after a few moments of contented grinning at him. Booth nodded and kissed her lips, holding them there for a few moments.

'Yes, you're not too tired for more are you?' he asked sweetly. Bones smiled, shaking her head against the pillow.

'I can _never _have enough of you.' Her pelvis swivelling and thrusting in a pattern so heavenly, Booth swore it was a divine secret given only to angels to perform. 'Would you enjoy an orgasm now? I would so dearly like to make you feel so loved too.'

'Bones, you just need to _look _at me and I'm ready to pop,' Booth said charmingly, entranced by her eyes which sparkled at him. Booth took no time in matching her tender movements. She reached over his back to his buttocks and teased his downy hairs between them. 'Umm. That feels _really _good,' he said softly. Bones kissed his lips and took that hand away, then wetted a finger thoroughly with her own essence. Booth wrinkled his brow, staring into her. She had a sexy grin hovering on her lips.

'Trust me.' He nodded a little nervously. She slipped her middle finger between his buttocks and slipped it just inside him. They gently grinded against one another.

'Oh God, Bones,' he mumbled, tensing slightly. She continued to stare into him, his eyes widened.

'Relax. Does that feel good?' He nodded fast, his thrusts becoming more urgent. Bones rocked with him, her own desire mounting again and fast. 'Together,' she whispered against his lips.

'Umm ummm love, love you,' Booth hummed stuttering.

'Booth say it, say it, say it.' Bones was trembling again, thrashing against him, her finger inside him pulled hard on his sphincter.

'Come for me,' he spluttered, the instant his body erupted into her.

'Arrrh!' She cried out, feeling his body swamp her with heat and his seed. Time stopped for an instant, they stared frozen solid as one. Then the second hand ticked onwards turning the world again.

'Almighty Jeeesus,' he blurted. Bones captured his mouth, kissing him frantically. Smothering his exaltations in her mouth, like she needed them inside her there too. Their tongues tangled relentlessly, devouring one another, unabashed at their desire unleashed and rampant.

Rolling in their combined ecstasy, Bones cried out his name, 'BoothBoothAwwBooth...' Her hands gripped his hips and clawed him closer. Her whole body stuck to his with their combined perspiration. Her head rolled on the pillow, her wild hair framing her rapture. She was in the midst of a bone rattling, mind numbing climax. Booth felt his erection waning and tried desperately to keep hard but gave up his struggle, when he heard her whimper, 'S'okay I'm done. I'm done.'

He slumped to her torso, is head in the crook of her neck and groaned, exhausted. He felt Bones relax, her arms, hands, legs all drifted off him slowly. Till she was flat out and breathless. She coughed a little, her throat dry, then started to giggle cutely, after a few sweet blank moments.

'What's so funny?' he asked, curious at her amusement. He rolled gently off her and reached for the nightstand drawer and opened it. She turned her head and looked at him getting out some tissues.

'You, us.' She rolled and hugged him tenderly, resting her head on his chest, her limp arms draped over his waist. He smiled softly. 'I'm in awe, Booth. Our love making... I've never... Oh, it's just...' Bones couldn't find the words right now to describe their intimacy. They would be totally inadequate so she gave up. Convinced he understood her anyway, as the smile on his features mirrored hers.

'Here, let me tidy you up,' he said tenderly. Bones grinned from his chest, kissing him, touched by his thoughtfulness.

'No need. It's time for me to get up. Look, the sun is rising.' She looked towards her bedroom window, flapping a feeble hand in the direction of the light streaming through the pane. Booth looked over to the dawn, then back to her, seeing it lighting up her irises and her glowing face. He sighed and held her close, kissing the top of her head. They lay quiet and calm for a few moments. Bones mind drifted back to why this all started tonight.

'Do you want to discuss what you saw, Booth?' she asked carefully, he shook his head a little and dropped his eyes from hers. 'Hey, don't look away,' she said gently, easing his jaw back with her fingers. 'Come and bathe with me. Talk to me.' He looked into her for a long moment, then nodded again. 'Just give me a few moments to run our bath. Then join me.' Booth grinned releasing her slowly. She pecked his lips, then slipped off the sheet and walked to the bathroom.

She cleaned her teeth, looking at herself in the mirror. Bones thought she looked so alive and vital, fresh and strong. Which was unbelievable after the day they'd had and the night they spent making love. She should be exhausted and not look as good as she did.

Booth came in after tapping the door respectfully and smiled as he walked in, seeing her looking at her reflection. 'Wow, Bones.' He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'You look _fantastic_.'

'I feel it, thanks to you. I wish you looked the same.' He pouted and kissed her shoulder softly. She ran her hand over his jaw and smiled at him. 'Let me shave you,' she asked sweetly.

'Oh don't worry, it will go another day.' He rubbed his jaw, turning his head to see his reflection more clearly,

'No. Let me take care of you now, please.' She turned in his arms, kissing his brow softly. 'Here, you stand there.' She eased him over a little while she turned off the bath water and began to run a sink of very hot water.

She hopped up onto the sink top and gathered his shaving items around her. He smiled gently, watching her go about her task quietly and efficiently. She soaked a flannel and looked to him. She took his hands and brought him closer, opening her legs so he was as close as he could be.

'Have you done this before, Bones?' he asked sweetly.

'Nope, but how hard can it be?' She grinned at him, Booth thought she seemed highly excited to do this to him.

She squeezed out the flannel and delicately put it over his face completely. He groaned happily as he felt the heat seep into his skin and felt some tension ebb away. He felt her hands hold it to his face softly, then peel it away slowly. Her attractive smile greeted him when the flannel dropped away, he grinned back charmingly.

She put the face cloth back on the sink edge, then picked up the can of shaving foam. She squeezed the trigger and a billowing mound of white scented foam appeared in her palm. She halved it, then smoothed it over his cheeks softly. She sprayed some more and put it over his mouth under his nose and down his neck a little way.

'Up or down?' she enquired gently, holding the razor in her fingers. Booth smiled looking like Santa covered in the foam.

'Down.' She smiled, nodding. Then rested her free hand on his warm shoulder and looked to his side burn and placed the razor on his face. She drew the blade down slowly, they heard the rasp of his bristles being scraped off. She rinsed the blade in the water and went over the same spot again. He kept his eyes on her the whole time. She didn't look at him, just her task, giving it her full attention. She placed the blade on the next adjacent area and scrapped again.

'So, tell me... What happened.' She flicked a glance to his eyes seeing them drop slightly. He slid his hands onto her thighs and rested them there, needing her touch to bolster and support him. He didn't want to tell her but he knew he was going to have to. So Booth took a deep breath and began quietly.

'We surrounded his house. We could see him in his lounge, sitting on a chair watching TV.' Bones nodded, rinsing the blade. Then she took another swathe down his cheek gently. 'We broke the door down and went in.' He closed his eyes, then opened them to hers but she wasn't looking at him, just his foam covered face. 'He was watching porn and jerking off, Bones.' She nodded, not a flicker of emotion in her eyes, none that he could see at his statement.

'But this porn was not _ordinary _porn,' he said cryptically. Bones wrinkled her brow, he felt her stop mid scrape and look at him. Seeing his eyes she realised what he meant, the understanding passed between them. Then she tilted her head slightly, nodding to him she did indeed comprehend.

Booth continued, 'He'd filmed his rapes, their torture _and _the murders on his video camera.'

'Oh, Booth,' she sighed, rinsing the blade. Then looked into his eyes, they were watery. 'Go on.' She began on his other cheek just as diligently.

'He put up a fight when we arrested him. He started to mumble incoherently, manically. Going crazy and shouting all kinds of crap.' Bones nodded again. 'There was a _terrible _smell, Bones. He had two large chest freezers full to the brim of body parts, flesh and stuff,' he said almost inaudibly.

'I understand, Booth. It's ok.' She could see him struggling to tell her the rest but she stayed calm and professional. As if she was taking a statement from him, letting him talk at his own pace. She knew, she and her team would have to identify those remains in the freezers too. She could see why he had been so disturbed when he came home last night. He knew what horrors awaited her and her team.

'They bundled him into one of our trucks. Then we went further in. The place looked normal, tidy even. The kitchen clean and _normal_, at first glance,' he said wrinkling his brow, his words and tone dropped an octave. Bones flicked a glance to him, then started on his neck and chin.

Somehow, Booth didn't know why, but he felt so taken care of, as she groomed him gently and carefully. It seemed they were cocooned in a safe place, while he recounted the previous night to her.

'A few Agents and I went into look at the back bedroom. We opened the door and went in a little way... Oh God, Bones…' He dropped his head and leant his brow on her chest. Bones held him around his back with one arm, her hand warm and comforting on his shoulder blade.

He lifted his head slowly with tears rolling down his cheeks. 'It was his killing room. It stunk, the walls were covered, I mean _covered _in blood. Splatter everywhere. Floor, ceiling, walls…' Bones nodded, stone faced and calm. Booth could see the muscle in her cheek twitch slightly though, giving away to him her attempt to cover her own distaste and her empathy for him.

'There was a table in the middle of the room, with ropes and chains attached to the four legs. The window was blocked out and a video camera on a tripod, covered by a blanket…' Booth took a breath and straightened his back. Bones continued to shave him gently, carefully.

'On the back wall…' Booth checked and started on a different line but it didn't pass Bones by. 'As soon as you walked in, you could smell it, Bones. The death and horror. There was a chill in the air, an evil chill that seeped into your body…' Bones washed the blade in the sink, then held his face with her free hand, while she scraped over his mandible carefully.

Booth continued, 'In each far corner, were piles of flesh, bones and limbs, all skinned…Surplus.' Booth looked to her, his brows twitched, his eyes darted around as if in panic, his confusion obvious. Bones held his face with one hand and made him look at her, seeing his returning distress.

'It's ok, Booth. Tell me. What was on the far wall?' She could tell he was holding back the rest. He didn't want to tell her, didn't want her to know. Not to spoil her beautiful mind with such depravity. Bones nodded at him to reassure him to tell her the rest.

'He… He had hooks, butchers hooks.' Booth swallowed, and felt his knees weaken again for the second time in less than twelve hours. Bones instinctually wrapped her legs around him and held him up supporting him.

'I've got ya, Booth,' she whispered. He readjusted his stance and palms, to retake his weight after a few moments. Bones continued for him, 'He had skinned them, his victims, and kept their skins,' Bones said slowly, carefully. Booth swallowed again and nodded. His eyes now leaked profusely, his tears mixing with the remnants of the shaving foam on his jaw.

'Yes. He had strung them up on the hooks, four of them. Four girls. His trophies… What those girls must have been through, Bones is unthinkable… Unbearable. When you see the video's, what he did to them, their screams. They begged and begged for mercy. They prayed and sobbed, promised him _anything_, if he didn't kill them. But they _must _have known. Seeing that room, they knew what their fate was.' Bones nodded. She took a breath, then continued to shave him. She began over his top lip gently. Making it impossible for him to talk for a moment.

'What happened, when you entered the room?'

Booth sighed and dropped his face. Bones rinsed the blade for the last time and emptied the sink, rinsing it, then refilled it. She rinsed the face cloth and squeezed it out. She waited for him to continue.

'Two Agents threw up. One fell to his knees and prayed. Another couple went to kick the crap out of Smith. They were dragged off him.'

'What did you do, Booth?'

'I, I stood and looked. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was surreal. I could see the blood, the heap of body parts and the skins hung up…' He shook his head and gripped her thighs. Bones placed her hands over his, looking into her eyes. 'But I couldn't believe anyone could do what he had done. It was like we had walked into hell.'

'What did you do, Booth?'

'I found myself on my knees, I was crying, and then Agent Thomas put his hand on my shoulder and said, 'Let's do this for the innocents,' he said softly. 'We helped each other up then did our job.'

Bones smiled warmly, then wiped his face clean of the remainders of the foam. She ran her hand over his jaw to check for strays and found none.

Bones eased him back a little with her palm and got down off the sink. She took one of his hands and walked him to the bath. 'Get in, Booth,' she said gently, with a little smile, seeing him watching her constantly.

He stepped in and sat down, the water sloshed and rippled against him. Bones stepped in behind him and sat down too. Her legs either side of his. She reached for the sponge, soaked it and then placed it on his head, squeezing the water over him. It trickled down his face and sent a refreshing sensation over his shoulders. She repeated her action several times, till his hair was drenched. It felt like she was baptising him, Booth mused, washing away Smith's sins from his body and mind. He felt almost renewed.

Then Bones picked up the shampoo and lathered him up gently. He closed his eyes to the gentle touch of her, relaxing in her embrace, sighing.

'When I first walked into a small school in Rwanda I came across a very similar horror,' she said softly. Booth hands went to her thighs and he squeezed gently, conveying sympathy. She had never spoken of what she had encountered, except to say she had been there and likened it to a metaphor for hell. So he listened quietly, concentrating on her quiet gentle voice as she had done for him.

'There were small decaying bodies everywhere. Thirty children had been hacked to death at their desks. Blood and splatter on every surface. Some bodies had been pinned to the wall and their entrails hung out as a warning to others. Some of the children had been raped repeatedly. Boys _and _girls. That smell stays with you. The visions stays with you, you never forget…I felt that chill you spoke of, it hung in there too, weeks after the events.' She began to rinse his hair, tilting his head back with her palm and washing the suds away.

'At first I was livid, I wanted to _kill _whomever had done this.' She continued slowly, 'Then I was distraught. I cried too, sobbed and sobbed. I couldn't believe what had happened there. Just because they had come from a different religion or tribe, they were slaughtered indiscriminately, suffered horrific agonies.' As she bathed him, he finally felt warm again, knowing she understood completely his traumas, as she had suffered them too.

Bones continued quietly, 'Limbs strewn the floor, decapitated heads lay next to uneaten lunches, exercise books and pencil cases…' Bones soaped up a sponge and began to wash him down, starting at his neck and shoulders.

'I spent four weeks in that room, a _classroom_... As the time went on, I came to terms with the inhumanity and loathsome treatment of these innocents and the futility of what had happened there. Their slaughter changed nothing. Altered no ones perspective or life for the better or converted anyone…Those children's deaths were pointless.' She began on his torso and stomach, then down to his groin and cleaned him thoroughly. 'The most awful thing is, Booth, I keep getting asked to do this kind of work. It seems never ending.' Booth rested his head on her chest and she rested hers on his temple, and they caressed for a few moments in silence. 'The men were caught, imprisoned for four years, then released on a clemency order by the UN, to smooth over negotiations with the new government of the day. That has never sat well with me. Hence my support of the death penalty.' Booth nodded understanding totally. They sat holding each other in silence for a while.

Finally Bones spoke tenderly, 'I understand, Booth, truly I do. Why you're so concerned for me. Why you felt the need to love me so much, so tenderly. You didn't want me to think, you as a male, could possibly do such an awful deed. You were ashamed for your gender. You felt you needed to show gentleness and love to me rather than pain, lust and anger. Your own personal cosmic balance sheet.' She felt him nod and sigh. His weight fully on her, letting her hold him up now.

'Your instinct to protect me is noble and admirable. But this is what we do. And we do it _so well, _together. Just because we are lovers now, doesn't mean you have to protect me from all this. You can't and shouldn't deny me that. I love that you have tried though and I expect you will again in the future.'

'I know, Bones. I just know when you see the videos, see what he did to those poor girls... Your big tender heart will break.' Bones smiled and kissed his cheek for that observation. 'And that frightens me. I can't bear the thought of anything hurting you.'

'I've seen, smelt and felt what you consider hell. I accept that as a metaphor for what I witnessed and experienced. I've walked through it and come out the other side alone but this time it's different...' she said tenderly. Booth wrinkled his brow, not understanding her statement.

'How so?' He turned his head around, to look into her beautiful features, she smiled warmly at him.

'I have you, you have me,' she told him brightly. Then pecked his lips, Booth smiled and nodded. 'Neither of us is alone in this.'

'We're gonna be ok, aren't we?' His eyes sparkled and shone at her.

She told him convinced, 'I have _no _doubts.' She rinsed him off, feeling his body language change. He obviously felt so much better for talking frankly about what he saw.

'You know what, Bones?'

'What, darling?'

'For someone who hates psychology, you dun half do it well.'

'Haa. Yes well, I have a very steep learning curve.' She stood and pulled him up with her. Turning him around and smiling wide. 'Go make me some breakfast, _roomy_. I'm famished.' Her roomy comment made his heart swell and a smile stick on his lips.

Booth chuckled softly, and stepped out of the bath, throwing a towel around his hips and one around his neck. While Bones flicked on the shower and began her morning ablutions.

'What do you fancy?' he asked.

'Oh. Surprise me,' she said cutely, flaring her eyes at him.

While Bones prepared for her day, she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders, relieved that she finally aired her own grievous memories to him. They both understood and felt the other's torment. With the horrors now shared, they became easier to bear.

* * *

Within the hour they were dressed, clean, and fed. Booth had made eggs Benedict. Which blew her away. She was so impressed by his ability to actually cook something real and nutritious. They watched each other eat contentedly, the ordinariness of breakfast together, felt like their safe harbour and anchor against the squall to come.

Bones straightened his tie and ran her hands down his arms before they headed out to work. He stood with his hands on her hips. She thought he looked so much better and refreshed. Her pep talk obviously did its job.

'You did a great job shaving me, Bones. Maybe you should do it every time?'

'Ha Ok. Anthropologically speaking, it's very similar to primates picking fleas from each other. It forms a bond between family members. Shows trust and affection.'

'Is that so? Ok, when your legs and pits need doing, just let me know.'

'Ha. I get waxed, Booth.' She opened her apartment door and let him go first.

'Bummer.' Bones chuckled all the way to his car.

* * *

'I need to interview Smith. Do you want to come with me first, Bones before I drop you at the lab?'

'Yes, I want to see him.' He nodded and drove up town towards the Hoover building.

* * *

_Hoover building, interview room 3, 10.04am Wednesday February 15__th__ 2010._

'For the record could you state your name, address and age please?' Booth said, sitting across from George Smith and his brief. Smith was in bright orange, the official jump suit of an arrested felon. His wrist in shackles and he sported a fresh black eye. Obviously collected last night during the arrest.

Bones stood, arms folded on the other side of the two way mirror, watching and listening in silence.

'George Smith, 37. 243 Lamington drive, Arlington, DC,' he said, rolling his eyes and head. Staring around the room as if he was confused by the situation. Then he began to rock on his chair, as if he was agitated. Bones sighed, she could see he was odd and looked perplexed with his predicament.

'Thank you. Do you understand why you are here and why you have been arrested?' he asked plainly, his tone even and calm. However, Bones could see Booth's disgust at being so close to this perverted, sick demon.

'I did something naughty…' Smith said childlike, looking into Booth's face, Booth nodded.

'What did you do, George?' George began to rock much quicker and hunched up his shoulders, not looking at Booth's, his face grimaced.

'I had sex with girls, I wasn't supposed to. But…' He leant in over the table towards Booth and whispered, 'He told me to.'

'Who told you to?'

'He did.' He flared his eyes and pointed rapidly to his head and his eyes flickered all around the room. The cuffs clunked when he put them back to the table.

'Who is he?' Booth pushed. Smith looked terrified and his eyes leaked now, his head rolling as if in pain.

'He's in my head,' he muttered. 'He tells me to do _stuff _and laughs at me. _All _the time,' he spat bitterly, obviously angry by being supposedly laughed at or humiliated.

'Ok. Did he tell you to kill the girls or just to rape them?'

'I didn't rape them! I had sex with them. I know it was wrong. My Dad would be so mad with me if he knew.'

Booth added, 'You did kill them though, didn't you?'

'I told you! _He _told me to. He told me to tape it too.'

'Um. I wanted to ask you about that, George. We found six videos of what you did to those girls.' Smith closed his eyes and dropped his brow hard on the desk and started to pound it with his head. His lawyer placed his hand on his shoulder, then Smith stopped abruptly, then sat back slowly. Smith began to rock backwards and forwards, clutching his waist.

'You seemed to be enjoying the video when we arrested you last night, George? You were masturbating, watching what you had done.' Booth pushed again, but Smith dropped again and started to mumble, banging his forehead on the table yet again.

His brief stepped in again, 'You can obviously see this man is disturbed, Agent Booth. He needs to be assessed by a physiologist before we resume this interview.' Booth nodded and looked back to Smith, who was still banging his brow on the desk. Booth looked over to the two way mirror towards Bones and splayed his palms out in a gesture of, he is obviously mentally unstable.

* * *

Booth left the interview room and joined her. 'Sweet's will have to sort him out. Assess him for us. I better get you back to the lab,' Booth said to Bones. She watched Booth rub the back of his neck with his palm and look through the window to Smith. She nodded agreeing.

She stepped closer and pecked his cheek gently, Booth looked surprised but delighted by her affection. She grinned wide at him saying, 'You look like you needed it.' Booth nodded, agreeing with her, he did.

'Come on, I'll drop you at the lab.' They left the Hoover building, leaving Sweets to assess Smith.

* * *

_Jeffersonian Medical legal lab, Wednesday 15__th__ February 2010, 11.10 am._

Bones pulled on her lab coat and reached into her pocket for a hair band and began to tie her hair up. Booth returned to the Hoover to speak to Sweets about Smith's assessment. They had kissed tenderly again in the car. Booth seemed reluctant to let her go, but she placated him with a sweet smile saying, 'I'll be fine, Booth. I'll call you later.' He nodded and pecked her lips again gently, watching as she ascended the steps towards the elevators.

'Dr Saroyan, morning,' Bones said, swiping her card through the reader. Cam stood still and looked pained at her, as Bones ascended the steps quickly.

Seeing Cam being professional but obviously a little overwhelmed, Bones said, 'I know. Booth told me last night what to expect. We've a tough few days ahead of us. I suggest we leave our hearts in a box and be as clinical and professional as we can.' She addressed her words to all on the platform. Hodgins nodded and swallowed. Ange looked close to tears and Cam not far behind her. Booth thought her a hard nut but she was like the rest. This case would be the worst they had ever worked and probably feel the ripples from it for years.

Cam stepped forward and said, 'The press are baying for news and facts. I've warned everybody that they will be instantly dismissed if anything is leaked from this lab.' Bones nodded, thinking that was a wise decision to make.

'I called in two more of my interns. It'll be conducive to have more hands rather than just us. They should be here within the hour. Have we taken samples yet from…' Cam was shaking her head already.

'I'm sorry, Dr Brennan there is so much. We're not sure where you wanted us to begin,' Cam confessed. Bones nodded, understanding.

Bones took control of her lab instantly, 'Have the freezers been delivered?'

'Yes, they're over there on the other platform.' Cam seemed grateful for Bones' logical control of the situation. She pointed over to the two chest freezers, already set up on the far platform.

Bones nodded, then said, 'Ok… Mr Murray?'

He stepped forward. 'Yes, Doctor.'

'Pick a freezer, photograph and take samples, DNA, particulates and clothing, if any. Treat it as a singular crime scene. You will be solely responsible for it and the remains inside. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Dr Brennan.' Murray nodded, looking sullen and serious.

'Be thorough and respectful. Any anomalies, refer them to me.' Mr Murray gestured he understood with a half grin and a nod. Just then, Daisy Wick came up the platform, swiped her card, her expression serious, obviously preparing herself.

'Miss Wick, morning. Thank you for coming in so promptly. Please go with Mr Murray, he'll explain your tasks. You're in charge of the second freezer.'

'Yes, Dr Brennan.' She went go, walking with Mr Murray, when Bones walk up to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, standing slightly behind and between them. Bones spoke quietly, leaning into them slightly.

'If you find this too distressful, you have my permission to leave at _anytime_. No one will think less of you if you cannot continue. Take as many breaks as you need or require. I have total trust in your abilities as my finest interns. I would never have asked you in today, if I didn't think you would give your all, for these victims. Be clinical, detach and miss _nothing_. Thank you.' Bones spun and walked back towards the agitated Ange.

Ange couldn't look in her face. Bones gave her a hug instinctively, and whispered in her ear, 'You have the hardest job, I'm afraid. You have to put faces to the remains. Who do you need with you?' Bones stepped back but left her hands on Anges' shoulders.

'Wendell,' she said simply. Bones smiled kindly, knowing Ange and Wendell had a little something going on.

'He's on his way, Ange.' Bones kissed her cheek affectionately. 'Don't start till he is with you.'

'What about you, who do _you _need?' Ange asked quietly, her eyes flared gently. Bones smiled and shook her head slightly, glancing down. Ange, she realised now, already knew about her and Booth. Bones lifted her head and smiled warmly, there was no use in denying anything. She was actually delighted that Ange already knew. It took a little pressure of her. Noting Ange didn't seem to mind at all, that she hadn't told her.

'I've already got him. Here…' Bones tapped her temple and then said, 'And here,' tapping her sternum too. Ange smiled wide at her.

'I'm _so _pleased, Bren.' Ange hugged her friend sincerely.

'Thanks, Ange. We'll talk later ok? I really should get on.' Ange nodded and left the gantry.

Cam had watched in secret and silence at Dr Brennan's interaction with her interns and Angela, with huge admiration and delight. She mused that the usually distant and emotionally repressed Doctor had altered the way she dealt with situations recently. She smiled more, remembered names she previously never had, even told the odd joke at times. Hugged Angela on the lab platform, breaking her own protocols for a friend in obvious distress. Cam noted she had even given her interns an ego boost, before they set about their difficult tasks, and was even sweetly tactile with them. All previously unheard of.

It seemed to her that Doctor Brennan was changing, changing for the better in the way she dealt with her colleagues. Letting her softer side be known to people in ways she previously never would. Cam knew that Booth had a great deal to do with the changes she was seeing. She understood that by being free to love Booth. Bones felt safe enough to dismantle some of those walls around her, and allow herself to show affection and care for others. Knowing now she had a permanent safety net under her, in the shape of her partner, Booth. She had him to watch her back, or prop her up emotionally from time to time now.

Cam had been watching the pair closely of late, knowing they had started an affair. Cam had read the signs immediately; the doctor looking uncomfortable when she sat down, with a constant grin on her lips for days, and the surreptitious smouldering eye dances the two partners exchanged when they could, or thought nobody was aware. Cam understood totally why they had not told anyone. She knew that it was obviously something long overdue and it was clearly working out between them. Cam was delighted for the partners, however she knew this case would be hard on them. But sincerely hoped they made their way through it, unscathed and stronger for it.

* * *

'Can I asked all of you to take a break on the gantry and bring any reports with you,' Cam announced at around two o'clock. By five past, everyone was gathered around the table with cups of hot drinks. A platter of sandwiches sat untouched, in the middle of the table.

Bones came up last and poured herself a mug of coffee, then sat down next to Cam.

'Ok, so far we have identified six individuals. The DNA is pending. Hodgins have you found anything in the particulates which can link Smith with the remains?'

'Yes. You name it we've got it. His fingerprints are all over the bags he wrapped the remains in. The FBI teams recovered the machete he used and I have matched the wounds to the bones. You just need to confirm. The insect activity in the killing room gives me a time line. The putrefaction on the un-frozen remains goes back three years, approximately.' Bones nodded, Jack continued, 'His pick-up and particulates found in the tire treads match the leaf mulch in Greylin park and the asphalt. We've got blood and garbage bags from the pick-up. I'm still working on some samples taken from the foot well carpets. Maybe we can pin point the snatch points with what remains in the pick-up.' Cam and Bones both nodded.

'The freezer contents, how are you both doing on that?' Bones addressed her question to her interns, who looked wide eyed, alert and obviously being supported by each other's professionalism.

'Luckily the frozen remains have preserved most of the evidence. There is visual evidence of cannibalism which we are cross checking with Angela and Wendle. The video evidence is blatant though. He hid nothing, showed everything,' Mr Murray said.

'Yes but I don't want you two to refer to that yet. Get everything you can from the physical evidence first, then correlate your findings. I have set up six tables in limbo one for each victim. Once we have removed the flesh and tissue, I would like all the bones recovered and placed on those tables. Then we can see what is missing if anything,' Bones explained.

'Why would there be anything missing?' Daisy asked.

'It's possible he may have kept flesh in the freezers but dumped other skeletons we have not come across yet. The arrangement of the crossed bones at the dump site yesterday, leads Sweets to think he had done that before.'

'So six victims could be just the start,' Hodgins said, shaking his head forlornly, dropping it and cupping his mug in his hands. Ange looked to Jack and felt for him. She could see he was having difficulty with this case too. She felt slightly awkward, with Wendell sat beside her. She wanted to say something to Jack, but didn't know what she could say without alienating Wendell.

'Yes, I'm afraid so.' Bones took a sip from her coffee and continued, 'I watched Booth interview Smith this morning. He seemed very disturbed mentally. Dr Sweets will assess him for the state prosecution. I'm going to review the videos this afternoon too. I would be grateful if I was left alone to do that,' she said, staring deep into the hot liquid in her mug. Not looking forward to that at all.

Cam said sweetly, 'Dr Brennan, you don't have to be alone, I'll sit with you.'

'That's very kind but I can be very objective and I have excellent powers of observation. You might distract me.' Cam nodded slowly. 'Anything else?' Bones asked to all seated at the table. They all shook their heads then Bones nodded and got up. Cam went after her. They clipped down the stairs. Bones flicked a glance over her shoulder, as Cam descended with her.

'Cam, really, let me do this alone.'

'Hey, Dr Brennan…' She walked with her into her office. Bones sat at her desk pulling herself under. 'I get that. I just needed to tell you privately, they have just delivered the skins.'

'Oh right. Where are you setting them up for examination?'

'I thought on the platform again,' Cam said hopefully. Bones shook her head.

'No, Cam, please don't. Do we have somewhere a little more private to examine them?'

'Not really but I'm having the platform surrounded with black tarpaulins to shield them from non lab staff.' Bones smiled gently, nodding. That sounded perfectly acceptable to her and clever idea of Cam's.

'Excellent idea, Cam. I'm certain Booth wouldn't much like seeing those again, walking up the platform,' Bones said sincerely.

'No, I'm sure he wouldn't.' Cam sat down and took a breather, while Bones flicked on her computer.

'Are you ok, Cam?' she enquired, looking concerned, as Cam had her head down. Cam looked up and gave her a wonky grin.

Then Cam asked, 'What do you suppose he did with the skins?' Bones covered her teeth with her lips and sat back in her seat.

'I don't like to speculate, Cam.' Cam nodded fast, understanding that.

'Yes I know, but what do you think? Just this once…' Bones looked out her glass fronted office doors towards the platform, where Jeffersonian staff were erecting tarpaulins, twelve feet high. Then she looked back to Cam soberly.

'I wouldn't be surprised if he wore them, Cam. Dressed himself in their skins. It wouldn't be unprecedented. Rare obviously. I think we'll find evidence of that.' Cam stared at her for a few seconds, obviously revolted by the thought and image.

'Right. Yes. I better get on.' Cam got up without another word and left Bones' office. Before she disappeared Bones said after her, 'Let me know when it's all set up and I'll join you.' Cam checked her stride but didn't look back, then after a few seconds resumed her course.

* * *

'Miss Wick, Mr Murray could you join us on this platform for a moment?' Bones asked her interns, who looked dishevelled and exhausted. They both looked up from their respective tasks and joined her quickly though.

Cam stood waiting for them to arrive. She stood as if guarding the black ominous tarpaulins behind her. Bones stood next to her and waited for the juniors to join them.

'Have you taken all you can from the freezers?' Bones asked. They both nodded. 'Good. Then the flesh needs to be removed next. I understand you have already de-fleshed two victims, and set them up in limbo.'

'Yes, we have, Dr Brennan,' Daisy said simply, although her voice sounded a little strained and dry. 'We should be finished by tonight.'

'Excellent. Dr Saroyan and I don't want you to work any later than eight tonight. You are to go home and resume fresh tomorrow. We expect you back in by nine, no earlier.' They both nodded. Cam and Bones could see both interns looking past them to the black plastic behind them. Cam flicked Bones a glance and a tilt of her head. Seeing their curious faces and worried expressions. Bones knew it was time to show them what was behind them.

'You both have done a remarkable efficient job under very difficult circumstances today. I'm delighted you both have risen to the challenge and confirmed my trust in your abilities. I expect that to continue.' Daisy and Nigel both nodded, with a flicker of pride flashed across their irises at Dr Brennan's rare words of praise.

She continued, 'Behind here we have set up the four skins which Smith had hooked up in his killing room. As of yet, we have not taken samples or examined them in any detail. Tomorrow morning, all four of us will do those tasks. But Dr Saroyan and I felt it prudent to allow you to see what you will be working with. So you can take your time tonight to prepare emotionally and physically for this arduous task.' They both nodded solemnly again.

Bones turned and opened the flap between the tarpaulins and held it open for her interns to enter. The sense of foreboding in them was tangible. Bones spoke to them, as they entered the space slowly, nervously. Bones began in an even professional tone. 'You are fortunate, Miss Wick, Mr Murray. Cases such as this come along rarely for us anthropologists. Possibly once in a lifetime. The flaying and cannibalism displayed is uncommon but not unprecedented. History shows us that humans have scalped, flayed and eaten our enemies for centuries. The ruler Yahu Bihili was flayed by the Assyrians. The Persians turned Emperor Valerian's epidermis into a foot stool. And Cannibalism is common place throughout human history. The Korowai from Polynesia for example, are still known to practise...' Bones stopped talking, seeing the two interns staring at the four body suits hanging in front of them. Utterly horrified.

The quartet hung silent and cold from their stainless steel posts. Lit starkly by bright white strobes that washed out the true colour of the flesh. They looked like cream coloured huge capes at first glance. Until the stench of rancid flesh and Johnsons body lotion seeped into their nostrils. Then they knew this vision was not inanimate but once was alive.

The stitching to hold the sections of skin together was in a fine blanket weave. Smith had obviously taken care to create something to last and hold fast. But as they looked to the extremities, the feet and hands, it was only then that the true atrocity hit home.

The hands had digits missing, just a mitten like sac remained and it was the same with the feet. These were people, they had been girls, beautiful, vibrant human beings, which now hung like huge albino fruit bats, lit up against a black featureless background. A truly macabre and gruesome sight to behold.

Smith's human death masks and body costumes were a plaything to him. He received a sexual high, and a powerful thrill when wearing them. To wear the skins of his victims made him feel invincible and omnipotent. However, for the rational, logical, empathetic interns and doctors, standing below, these were manifestations of a twisted mind, and inconceivable monstrosities.

Bones continued evenly, lowering, softening her tone and slowing her pace a little, seeing them looking a little green and utterly repulsed, 'Tomorrow we will take samples from inside and outside of these human suits. We will endeavour to discover if the epidermis displayed in each suit is from one or several victims. We need to establish if Smith actually wore these or just displayed them for his personal gratification.' Bones walked over to one of the skins and looked over it briefly, then back to her stunned wards. Daisy smiled slightly, nodding. Then Mr Murray shifted his weight from foot to foot, folding his arms around his waist, as if hugging himself.

'So, finish up tonight and make your way home. Get some rest. Speak to no one about what you have done here today,' Cam said firmly. They both nodded, mirroring Cams' seriousness.

'This... This is like another, Ed Gein...' Mr Murray said softly, looking over the skins carefully, regaining some composure the more he looked, and studied the pathetic remains. Bones nodded, agreeing. Murray continued recalling the case, 'They found bowls made from human skin, organs in the fridge and a pair of lips on a draw string for a window shade, amongst other macabre paraphernalia.' Mr Murray was a mine of facts and anecdotes and spewed them out often, often having no relevance. This time they were actually relevant for a change.

Bones could see her ploy to familiarise the interns with the remains beginning to work. The initial shock and revulsion now receding from them both. Their professionalism and interest ignited, more towards the clinical, rather than their natural human emotional reaction.

Bones explained and agreed with Murray, 'Yes exactly. Gein was infamous for the suit of female skin he fashioned from his necrophilia compulsions.'

'Oh. Silence of the lambs...' Miss Wick added, finally catching on. She walked up to the skins and looked more closely now as well.

'I believe so, yes,' Bones said, pleased by their reactions. 'But Hitchcock's, Psycho, was the first motion picture which used aspects of Gein's crimes,' Bones added knowledgably, now standing along side her interns looking too. She didn't see the impressed smile that whispered across Cam's face. Bones' tactic had worked beautifully well. Putting her interns at relative ease with the deviant sick fantasies of the suspect.

'Ok, Miss Wick, Mr Murray, time to go home. Remember not to speak to anyone about this.' Both interns nodded. Bones walked over to the exit and opened it for them to leave.

Cam and Bones stood on the platform watching them go in silence.

'I've got to go, Dr Brennan, Michele is expecting me.'

'Oh yes Dr, go, go. I'm going to stay a while longer.'

'Really? You've done enough and frankly you look exhausted,' Cam said, taking off her lab coat, as they stepped down off the gantry towards their respective offices.

Bones smiled, leaning on her office door frame ready to get back to work. 'Yes, well, I didn't get much sleep last night. I'll grab a few hours later.'

Cam asked surprised, 'You're staying here?'

'Yes, I'll order in and review the videos.' Cam pouted at her and shook her head a little.

'Well, don't over do it, Dr Brennan.'

'I won't. See you in the morning, Cam,' Bones said, adding an appeasing smile.

'Ok, see you in the morning.' Cam grabbed her purse and car keys and left, extremely tired and relived to be heading home.

* * *

_Dr Temperance Brennan's office 12.34am, February 16th 2010._

Bones sat watching the sixth and most recent video of Smith's atrocities. Sarah's rape and murder.

Bones was picking at some cold Thai take out she'd had delivered earlier. She sat back in her leather chair, rubbing her neck, chewing slowly. She felt the crick hard and the fatigue really stung, weakening her legs and arms. Every muscle ached and cried out for a little rest.

She looked over to the couch, it looked so inviting and comfortable. So she finally gave in. She flicked off the computer, walked over to the lights of her office and turned them off, then laid down on her couch. She sighed deeply, dragging the throw off the back of the couch and draped it over her body, closing her eyes, almost instantly she was asleep.

* * *

_Dr Temperance Brennan's Office, 8.09 am, February 16th 2010._

Angela Montenegro walked towards her office but out of the corner of her eye, she saw her friend's coat still on her hanger. So she went into Bones' office seeing a pile of paperwork strewn across her desk as well. She mused she must have come in really early to get a head start.

She turned to see her friend fast asleep under her throw on the couch. Ange smiled wide and dropped her hip, resting her palm on it. Her dear friend had not gone home last night and she was not alone on her couch either.

Booth lay draped over her, tucked under her chin and the throw. His face nuzzled into her throat and they both were mewing softly. Their legs and arms woven around one another. Ange thought it was a lovely sight, to see them so comfortable and totally at ease. Ange was so happy for them both.

Ange decided she ought to wake them before anybody else wandered in to see them like that. Their affair was not officially out yet, so she thought it prudent.Ange closed the shades quietly, to shield them from any prying eyes. Then headed up to the gantry to make them a coffee each.

When she returned they hadn't moved and still sighed gently, embracing each other tenderly. Ange closed the door and placed the coffees on the table beside them, taking a seat on one of the other chairs opposite.

She sipped her coffee for a few moments, just happy to watch them, and think of how clever they were to conceal their intimate relationship from her. Ange prided herself in sussing those things out, especially when it came to Bones. But she knew she had been so wrapped up in her, Wendle/Jack, and their problems recently, it wasn't surprising she missed the signs.

Booth had told her it had been going on for four months now. So that, she mused, took them back to late October, early November. Ange tried to remember what had happened around that time. Then it hit her. Booth's grandfather had paid them a visit. Ange thought that might have been the catalyst. Pops did seem extremely keen on Bones and was always giving Booth love advice. She didn't have time to begin another thought, when she got distracted.

Booth nuzzled and mumbled into Bones' throat, kissing her there softly. She could see Bones grin at his kiss, then Ange saw her pull her leg over his tighter and stroke his hair affectionately. Now Bones wriggled a little under the throw and grinned wider. She kissed Booth on the brow, which made him lift his head a little. They both still had their eyes closed and totally oblivious to their audience.

Booth groaned and rose a little to lay a little more over Bones. She rolled back deeper onto the couch and flexed her hips, kissing him on the lips several times blindly. Anges' brow raised and she smiled wide. She could tell this wasn't just a chaste morning kiss. _Things _were awakening and it was time to put a stop to it, before she saw something she shouldn't.

'Ar hummm!' Ange interrupted loudly. Bones and Booth's eyes shot open and they jumped, twisting, staring suddenly in Anges' direction. 'Morning guys,' Ange said cheekily, grinning knowingly, waving at them.

Booth blushed instantly, however Bones grinned, fixing her stare with her friend's. 'Morning, Ange. Oooo, Coffee, excellent,' she oozed, delighted by the cup of Joe presented. Bones seemed unperturbed by being found out but Booth still looked a little worried. Bones sat up a little and reached for her coffee.

'Hi, Ange, you been there a while?' Booth asked, pulling the throw over his groin to conceal his morning erection. Ange shook her head a little and smiled wide at his action. Booth was checking she hadn't seen anything.

'A little while. Don't worry _big _boy, I didn't see anything.' Booth really blushed then, snatching a glance at Bones. Who flared her eyes at him, then yawned long and hard.

Ange sat back and said calmly, explaining, 'So, I came in early, saw you two all cosy and smoochy on the couch. I thought I better draw the blinds, just in case you don't want anybody else to know, that you two are _**lovers!' **_Booth and Bones jumped as she shouted that word at them. 'So four months?' she added quickly. Bones grinned, then rocked back on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table. While Booth picked up his coffee and rested back shoulder to shoulder with her. He took a sip.

'Yes. Four months, Ange. Since Booth's grandfather made _him _see sense.' Booth looked appalled at that and jumped in.

'You too! He told you to sort yourself out!' Bones laughed and kissed his lips once gently, nodding. Ange smiled seeing their familiarity and easy affection.

'Good. So this is what? A fling? Biological urges, what?' Ange asked, waving her elegant palm towards them, although she didn't need to ask. She could see by the way they were looking at each other, their feelings went so much deeper than anything so flippant or casual.

Bones looked to Booth, who took her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. 'Love. We're pretty certain it's love, Ange.' Bones smiled hard and wide at her, who nodded slowly, enchanted by the handsome couple. Clearly it was that powerful emotion.

'You've hidden it extremely well, you know?'

'Yes, sorry, Ange. But we just wanted...' Ange lifted her palm to stop Bones from apologising to her.

'No need. I understand totally. You wanted to keep it to yourselves for a while. See how you coped,' Ange explained, indeed understanding their silence and subterfuge. 'And it looks like you've coped _brilliantly_.'

'Not too badly,' Booth said sweetly, pecking Bones' cheek. He pulled off the throw and stood. Bones looked up to him, wrinkling her brow not understanding where he was going. He explained softly, 'I've got to get back to the FBI, Bones. Shower and sort out the interview. Sweets and I spent most of yesterday persuading the defence that Smith was able to stand trial, but he will be sentenced as criminally insane.'

Bones nodded understanding, then stood too. 'Call me when you're going to interview him again, ok? I want to be there.'

'Sure, Bones.' He pecked her lips again, swigged the last of his coffee and kissed Ange on the cheek saying, 'Thanks for understanding, Ange.'

'No problem, Booth. I'm delighted you finally got it together, _eventually_,' she said, with a wry smile curving her pretty lips. Booth and Bones exchanged glances, they kissed chastely again, as he walked away out of her office.

Ange was at her the instant Booth was out of ear shot. 'So, you little secret squirrel, _spill_!' Ange paced after Bones, as she went to her desk and flicked on her computer. Bones laughed, she knew she wasn't going to get off that lightly.

'Haa. What do you want to know, Ange?' Bones said, grinning slightly.

'Ha! The _usual_,' Ange began sarcastically. 'Length, girth, staying power, prowess, you know, where, when, how often...' Ange rambled cheerfully. Bones shook her head, grabbed her purse and walked out of her office. Ange followed her absently, trotting to keep up.

'That's so adolescent, Ange. And extremely private,' Bones said, chastising her for her crudity, but Bones knew she did owe her friend some morsels of gossip. Especially after she had held out on her best friend for so long.

'I don't care! Tell me,' Ange urged again, following Bones into the elevators. Bones pushed the button, stepping in and they began to descend. Bones grinned all the way to the basement, while Ange waited for her to reply. Bones strode along the corridor towards the decontamination department.

They both entered the women's decontamination suite. Bones grabbed a towel and flicked on the shower, then sat next to Ange on the wooden bench. She sighed heavily, then smiled at Ange. Taking a deep satisfying breath, she said sincerely, 'He's _wonderful_, Ange.' Ange grinned very wide and nudged her gently to continue. Bones began to undo her blouse buttons.

'We went to the Founding Fathers for dinner. We'd just dropped Hank, _Pop's, _back to his care home. We talked about what he had told us both. About trusting our hearts and not to have any regrets.'

Bones stood, taking off her blouse and then her bra. Then she undid her smart work pants and pushed them down over her legs. She healed off her shoes, so the pants could come off completely. Bones continued, 'I'm not certain who made the first move, I don't think it matters. But I do recall, we did a lot of finger touching and felt this energy spark between us. God, Ange I couldn't sit still. I wanted to get out of there and... and...' Bones was naked now and strode into the shower cubicle. She stepped under the water cascade, closing her eyes and began washing her hair.

'Jump him?' Ange added cutely, leaning on the side of the shower wall, listening to her friend through the torrent of hot water and billowing steam. While she lathered up her hair.

'Yes. _Exactly_... We talked and touched discretely and stared, we talked for ages... He told me he loved me. _Really _loved me, and had done for some time. He said he knew that I didn't feel the same and didn't expect me to reciprocate, but that he just wanted to give us a chance. But Ange, I did, I _do_. So I told him...' Bones smiled and poked her head around the cubicle door, to smile gleefully at Ange. Ange nodded and grinned back charmingly.

'I know. We all knew, Bren. You just had to catch up.' Bones nodded and ducked back into the hot stream of water.

'When I told him, he dropped his head, and when he looked up again he had tears in his eyes. Oh, Ange, all these years we wasted. We're so similar, both so stubborn and single minded. Career driven and scared of screwing up what we have professionally.' Bones washed her body now and rambled on while Ange nodded and listened. While her friend related how they got together finally.

'So we decided that if we were going to embark on this relationship, we should keep it as quiet as we could, for as long as we could.' Bones stepped out of the shower, Ange handed her another towel for her hair while Bones wrapped the other around her torso. She rubbed her hair dry via the towel and sat at the mirror to dry her hair. Ange perched her bottom on the counter watching, as Bones rubbed with the towel then finger dried her hair for a while.

'Once we had decided on the parameters of the new facet of our relationship, it was time to consummate it. And... Haa.' Bones began to chuckle and shake her head, recalling the events after. Ange grinned too seeing her amusement.

'What?' she pried.

'Well, Booth was very...' Bones wrinkled her brow, trying to find the right adjective.

Ange attempted to help her out, 'Eager?'

'Haa. No! Umm. Nervous, yes, _nervous_. It was very endearing actually.' Bones grinned charmingly, recalling, then, 'I threw down some cash to cover our bill and dragged him outside...' Bones flared her eyes at Ange. Ange gasped suddenly understanding the implication.

'Noooo?! You didn't?' she confirmed stunned.

'Yep... I dragged him around the corner, pushed him down the alley and performed fellatio on him. Tut, he hates me calling it that... I gave him _oral _pleasure,' Bones clarified sweetly, Ange laughed.

'Booth's not over the average for his build but huooo Ange, he goes for _ever_.' She grinned salaciously. 'He climaxed once there and again in the car, as he drove us back to my apartment.'

'Hoooly molly, Bren. Risky?'

'Oh, I know but I couldn't get enough. I've fantasised about him for so long, it was almost second nature to me. How to touch him, I just knew what he enjoyed. Incredible sensation... Anyway, we got back to mine and before we even got in my apartment, he had me up against the car park wall, dropped to his knees and returned the treat...' Anges' expression showed how impressed she was.

'Oh, Ange, he _knows _how to please a woman that way,' Bones drooled lusciously, rolling her eyes a little.' Bones continued, 'We stumbled up the stairs and fell in. We had sex on my floor, couch and again in the shower. We were insatiable, voracious. Just when we thought we had exhausted ourselves, haaa.' Bones shook her head and grinned seductively. She stood up and towelled off her legs and abdomen. Ange went to the cabinets and got out some talc and accoutrements they kept down there. Ange handed her deodorant. 'We'd just looked at each other and we were off again.'

'Wooow, Bren,' Ange said, loving the frankness of her friend's narration.

'Ex-ac-tly.' Bones nodded, flaring her eyes naughtily. 'We finally fell asleep on my bedroom floor, in a heap of twisted limbs and covered in sweat and heaven knows what else...We didn't have the energy to get under the sheets.' Anges' jaw dropped and Bones grinned to a wide smile at that titbit.

Bones went to one of the sinks and opened a drawer, pulling out toothpaste and a toothbrush from her purse. She loaded the toothbrush she kept at work for occasions when she pulled an all-nighter.

'We woke up cold and achey a few hours later. I kissed him and he picked me up! He carried me to bed, can you imagine? I found that so sweet and chivalrous,' she told her sweetly, then added semi-seriously, 'I protested of course but I adored it really. Don't you tell him that.' Ange shook her head and stifled her giggles. She sat down on the bench, watching as Bones brushed her teeth thoroughly.

'He tucked me in and then went to leave! Ha.' She spat in the sink and rinsed. She looked at Ange via her refletion in the mirror. 'I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. I said I wanted to make love with him...'

'But you just had?' Ange sounded and looked confused.

'No, Ange, we had sex, mind _sizzling_, amazing, no _holes _barred _sex_, but... We hadn't made love,' Bones clarified, Ange smiled mischievously, understanding.

'So he stayed, and he didn't leave till the following Monday morning. All weekend day and night; we walked around my apartment naked, ate, cooked, slept, bathed together, talked constantly. We rarely let go of eachother, for 72 hours.' She smiled, remembering. Bones did her bra up and pulled on her trousers.

'It was _agony _to come to work and not kiss or touch each other. That week was awful. We made a pact you see, not to touch at work or kiss. At night when we went out we wouldn't either. It was only when we were alone in either apartment could we be intimate. We did it, we managed, it got easier somehow. But we still have moments though... You understand?'

'Course I do, Bren! You've tons of sexual tension to resolve. It's gonna take a while,' Ange told her sensibly. Bones nodded, doing up her blouse buttons. 'But you kissed this morning?'

Bones grinned wide and nodded, putting on her shoes. 'Yes. We argued a couple of days ago. He wanted to tell everyone. He was sick of lying to you all. He wanted to take me out and just be a normal couple for a while. He wanted to play _footsy, _whatever that is...' Ange laughed.

'It's when you foot wrestle, you know, caress and stroke your feet together under the dinner table,' Ange explained.

'Ooooh riiight,' Bones drooled, understanding finally. She laughed too, standing up ready to leave.

'So what changed your mind?' Ange enquired gently.

'He suggested I was ashamed of us, of our affair. I hadn't realised he thought that. It really upset me, Ange. It was crazy, he honestly thought I was ashamed of him and our relationship,' she told her friend, shaking her head. Then she smiled warmly, looking deep into her friend's eyes. 'I _adore _him, love him more than I ever thought possible... Physically we're so compatible too. And professionally, we've proved to each other, we can do our job and have a romantic relationship too.' Ange nodded, her eyes glazing, seeing the happiness and sincerity in her friend's words.

'That's sooo good to hear, Bren. I'm delighted for you both, truly I am.'

'Thank you, Ange.' They hugged hard, then left the decontamination department and headed back to the elevators. 'Booth's moving in this weekend,' Bones added casually, pushing the call button on the elevator. Anges' mouth dropped suddenly, as they entered the elevator and ascended to the lab floor. Bones grinned, amused seeing Ange's flabbergasted face.

'Next you'll be going against all convention and getting married!' Ange said sarcastically. Bones checked her stride and looked to Ange. Ange looked aghast again, seeing her friend actually contemplating the idea. Bones grinned cheekily and laughed.

'Not yet, Ange, in the future, _possibly_...' Bones flared her eyes. They walked back into her office. By now Cam and all the interns had arrived. Bones put on her lab coat and joined everyone on the gantry, tying her hair back. They all stood outside the black tarpaulins.

'Morning, Dr Saroyan, are we all ready?' She looked to all the gathered interns and doctors. The all nodded back. Bones stepped inside the tarpaulins and the rest followed. Ange watched her friend return instantly to her professional mode and smiled.

* * *

_Hoover building, Special Agent Seeley Booth's office. 12.40 pm. February 17th 2010._

Booth sat back in his leather chair, reading through the report Sweets had drawn up on George Smith. It was thorough, clear and professional. Booth found it bland and not very satisfying. George was insane and would be treated as such. Which left a bad taste in his mouth and he knew it would in many other peoples' throats too.

Sweets came in and sat down with a flump opposite Booth. Booth flung the report on his desk, annoyed. Then looked up to Sweets, who looked just as fed up.

'It doesn't seem fair. Those girls and their families don't get any real justice, do they?' Booth rocked forward and rubbed his face with his palms.

'I know, but that's the law. We're entrusted to uphold the law, Booth,' Sweets said, not enjoying the situation himself.

'Yeah, I know. At least we can interview him later. How long do we get?'

'Two, two hours stretches today, then another two tomorrow. If his mental state declines, then we may get less,' Sweets explained. Booth nodded, then sighed, rolling back again just as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, it read, Bones.

'Hi, Bones, what's up?'

'_Booth, I've been reviewing the video's..._' Bones sounded strained, Booth could hear the tension in her voice. He cringed knowing what she had been watching. He suddenly felt his stomach flip, as the sights and sounds of that night came flooding back. _'I've got something to show you. Can you come back?_' Bones asked at a fairly rushed pace.

Booth wrinkled his brow, a little confused but knowing not to procrastinate. 'Bones, I was about to call you, we've got a couple of hours to interview Smith his afternoon.'

'_You're going to want to see this before you interview him, Booth._' She sounded sombre and earnest. Booth had no hesitation and was standing before he had even finished the call. He looked to Sweets, beckoning him to join him.

'Ok, Bones we're on our way, see you in twenty.'

'_Kay, bye._' Booth shut the phone down, pushing Sweets out the door.

'What's going on?' Sweets asked, being bundled out the office.

'Bones has got something to show us. She's been reviewing the tapes. Trust me, Sweets, if she called me, with _that _voice, it's for a damn good reason,' Booth explained, rushing down the corridor towards the elevators. Sweets had to almost jog to keep up with him.

'You can tell by her _tone_, how urgent it is?' Sweets asked in prying mode. Booth grinned, smacking his shoulder hard, rocking him a little.

'When _the _Doctor says jump, Sweets, you ask, how high, got it?' He smiled charmingly at his baby faced colleague.

* * *

_Jeffersonian, Medical legal lab, 13.31. _

Booth strode in confidently with Sweets bringing up the rear. He checked his stride and his face paled, when he saw the huge black tarpaulins again. Those memories resurfacing. Sweets joined him by his elbow, and leant into him a little, whispering discretely, 'Daisy had a little trouble last night too, Booth. I think we all are. It's nothing to be ashamed of.' His words of comfort only made Booth grit his jaw, and fix his eyes on the emerging Cam. She looked over to them and smiled gently.

'Dr Brennan has been holed up in her office for the last few hours.' Cam trotted down the steps, Booth nodded.

'She called to say she had something to show us before we interviewed Smith,' Sweets explained. Cam nodded back, pulling off her latex gloves. 'Booth insists it's urgent.'

'Yes, I believe it is,' Cam confirmed. 'Shall we?' She motioned towards the blacked out office. Bones had closed the blinds and shut the doors, sealing herself inside. Just as they neared, a curious Ange and Wendell joined them. Jack got up from his station, not wanting to miss whatever the Doctor had found either.

Booth pushed on the door, but it didn't move, he looked to Cam who smiled a little. She banged on the door with the flat of her palm, and they all stood quiet and waited.

Bones got up and opened the door. She looked a little surprised to see so many colleagues queued up to enter.

'Oh. Hello, come in. I shut the blinds and door as it's semi-sound proof. I didn't want to disturb anyone,' she explained her hermit like existence for the last few hours.

Booth walked in first and walked to her desk, where she had obviously been working. Her note pad was riddled with notes, random words and doodles. Also anatomical names which Booth dismissed instantly, deciding to ask her directly.

She sat down then looked up to him, with grave sympathetic eyes. 'What you got, Bones?' he asked softly. She looked around the gathered colleagues for a few seconds, they all looked to her expectantly.

'I was reviewing the tapes. I saw something that made me curious. So I've been going over and over this particular one.' Booth looked horrified at her, he could see the toll it had taken on her. She looked drawn and very pale, her eyes hollow, lacking their usual sparkle.

Booth forgot protocol and their pact, knelt down beside her, taking her hand, locking his gaze with hers. She smiled warmly at his care and seeing his concern for her. They squeezed hands, she patted the back of his hand gently, saying softly, 'I'm ok, Booth.' Reading his worried expression.

Bones looked to Cam, Ange, Wendell and Jack, then finally Sweets. She took a breath and let it go slowly. 'You think he's insane?' she asked of Sweets. He wrinkled his brow and nodded, taken aback by her question directed at him.

'Clearly,' he said confidently. Bones nodded, then looked to her computer screen. She started Smith's last video from the beginning. Everybody gathered around and braced themselves.

'Those that don't want to stay, please go now,' Bones said quietly. Everybody stayed though, wanting to see what the genius doctor had discovered, intrigued.

It was then that they watched in abhorrent silence as Smith dragged the screaming Sarah Chaucer into his killing room. She was already half naked; one breast exposed, scratch marks visible, fat lip and nothing on her lower half. Her screams penetrated their souls, as they watched him strap her down on his table. She was in full panic; she could see the blood on the walls, the pile of flesh and bones either side of her head in the corners of the room. They watched as her eyes flicked and flashed around, taking in the gruesome sights within the room. She cried, sobbed and whimpered uncontrollably. Smith disappeared from shot, once he had strung her out on the table, legs splayed and arms pulled up and restrained over her head. The three skin body suits hung, not three feet away from Sarah's head.

Smith came back into shot, with his erect penis in hand and wiggled it about in front of camera, with an evil nonchalant smile on his face.

'Gonna fuck the bitch now,' he sneered to camera, flaring his nostrils. He took very little time, spat his saliva onto his cock, turned and banged himself into her. 'Squeal girlie girl, that's it,' Smith snarled, obviously turned on by her manic screeches of agony and terror.

Ange turned her face away, Wendell held her close. Jack took a breath and dropped his eyes, forcing his clenched fists into his pockets. Cam stood transfixed and cool, arms folded across her stomach. Sweets stood behind Bones; leaning on her book shelf for support, rocking his head back, hands behind his back, unable to look away from the screen though.

Smith's video camera was at such an angle, the watchers could see every angry thrust and painful vicious penetration. He wasn't inside her long before he ejaculated, then tore himself from her. Grunting and puffing, he steadied himself, with his dirty palms on her trembling thighs. She never stopped screaming through his rape, and they could see he had torn her and she bled. Smith reached down to the floor. The watchers couldn't see what for at first, then their stomachs clenched, when they saw him pick up an apple.

Smith put his now flaccid penis away, zipping himself up, he walked to the panting, almost exhausted Sarah's head, kissed her cheek, wetly, then stuffed the apple in her panting mouth. 'This makes your meat taste sweeter girlie, girl...'

Sarah renewed her screams and pleas as best she could. She rattled her chains and restraints as Smith whispered something into her ear. It was drowned out by her frantic yells. Whatever he had whispered made her go crazy and thrash violently. She lost control of her bodily functions. She urinated and defecated, so petrified. The noise and commotion in Bone's office was chilling, oppressive and vile.

These clinicians had seen the results of such attacks before. Had dealt with the aftermath many, many times. They could tell you how and why the victim got their injuries, where and when, down to the last miniscule detail. However, to actually witness all the injuries, hear the screams, almost feel the pain and humiliation of the victim's last moments, was a new devastating experience. And one that would haunt them all for years to come. Their silence was as loud as Sarah's now muffled frantic screams.

Bones began to speak quietly, 'I lip read some of what he said, it was very difficult, but if you turn up the sound...' Bones said, then did so on her computer. She replayed the tape and they all saw and heard Smith say...

'_When they catch me, girlie, I'll play it craazzzy._' He kissed her cheek again, then reached under the table for his weapon of choice, the machete. Sarah tried to pull her face away from him, her eyes like saucers, streaming tears and fear. '_They'll look after me. They'll think I'm just really sick. They're so wrong, I get off fucking blonde girlies and cutting them up._' He swapped to the other side of her head, still whispering in her ear. Her screams increased, she tried to rid herself of the green apple in her mouth caught on her teeth, saliva slipping down her reddened cheek. _'It's such a rush, you see...Wearing your skin. I'm gonna be more fucking __**famous **__than Gein,_' he said impressed with himself, gleefully.

Pulling back from her face, Smith brought his arm up, machete in hand. Then he smacked it down suddenly, violently, almost severing her leg from her pelvis on one blow. Brilliant crimson splatter sprayed out in all directions, coating Smith's manically excited face and Sarah's bare skin. Smith hacked at her three more times, before her leg tumbled heavily to the floor. It rolled then settled, still roped to the table by the ankle. The massive blood loss, agony and trauma, sending Sarah's body into convulsions, her mind into unconsciousness, finally, her to death.

Smith smiled to camera, his erection again visible in his pants. He grinned wide, picking up the severed leg, untied it, then threw it onto the other pile of limbs behind him, with a grunt.

Bones stopped the video. She looked to Booth who stared at the screen for a few moments. The silence in her office clung to them all. They all held their breath, contemplating what they had heard.

'I can't believe we missed that,' Booth said softly, still staring at the screen. Bones sat back in her chair. She stroked her palm over his hair, trailing it down to his nape and caressed him lovingly, watching his expression.

Booth looked up to her, as she continued, 'I think we all got caught up in her screams and his atrocities,' Bones explained sensibly, then asked, 'Is it enough?' hopefully. Booth leant up and kissed her lips chastely, Bones reciprocated just as tenderly. Neither one concerned by their audience, only in themselves.

'We'll make it enough,' he confirmed, convincing her of his determination. 'Brilliant catch, Bones,' Booth added, in awe of his partner and lover. Then Booth turned to Sweets, who looked knocked on his ass at the revelation. Bones turned to him too, Sweets shook his head, stunned, feeling all eyes on him.

'He duped us,' he said quietly. Bones and Booth nodded agreeing. Sweets didn't even raise a brow to the partner's outward show of affection in the work place. He had other concerns at hand.

'Psychology is not an exact science, Sweets. Can you see now why I don't always trust it?' Bones said calmly. Booth stood up, as did Bones.

'He's gonna fry,' Cam said convinced, staring at Bones. 'That will be _some _justice for the families,' she added, Bones nodded agreeing but feeling no accomplishment or pride.

'I need a coffee,' Bones said, sighing, walking out of the office, leaving everyone stunned to silence, deep with their own thoughts. This wasn't a moment of triumph, or a time to pat people on the back. It was all too appalling to consider praise or a sense of achievement. That, they all knew, would just be disrespectful and self-righteous.

Bones made her way up the gantry to the lounge. Her legs felt heavy, her eyes dry and scratchy. Her back ached a little, as she poured herself a coffee, then took a seat on the couch.

She sat back, putting her feet up on the coffee table, crossing her ankles, closing her eyes, and rested the mug on her stomach.

Booth walked up the stairs, and peered around the edge of the banister a few minutes later, seeing if he should disturb her or not. He was about to walk away, when she smiled and called him over, sensing he was watching her.

'S'ok, Booth. I just needed a change of scene.'

Booth came up the rest of the stairs and sat quietly, gently beside her. She still had her eyes closed, but rolled her head to rest it on his shoulder. Booth looked at her, stroking a loose strand of hair away from her eyes delicately. He saw a ghost of a smile cross her lips, feeling his caring gesture.

'Did you watch the rest of the video?' he asked quietly, needing to know. Bones took a deep breath, opened her eyes to his, then nodded the tiniest amount. 'Are you ok?' he asked concerned, knowing what came after the rape.

'I will be, eventually... How's Sweets?' She brushed over that query. Not wanting to discuss the horrific butchering, skinning and dismemberment right now.

'He's re-evaluating his methods,' Booth told her cryptically, she nodded.

'Are you going to interview Smith today?' Bones sipped her beverage, dropping her head back to the soft couch and swallowed, relaxing a little more.

'No, I've decided to wait till tomorrow. He'll be more comfortable and rested. And it will give me time to prepare the questions, time them.' Booth looked off in the distance, staring at nothing, in silence for a few moments. Then a glimmer of a smile crossed his lips, as he remembered her sweet hands caress of his hair and their chaste kiss, in her office in full few of their colleagues.

'Bones?'

'Yes?'

'I think they might all know about us now,' he said softly, peering into her face, her eyes still closed. She smiled with a closed mouth and nodded.

'Yes, I expect they do...' She opened her eyes and leant forward, taking another gulp of her drink, placing the cup down, then looked over her shoulder to him. 'That's a good thing, right?'

Booth grinned, then smoothed his warm palm down her back, nodding. 'Yeah, it's a _great _thing, Bones.'

'I'll finish up here early. We're waiting on DNA that will be a while before we have all the names of the girls. There is not much else we can do today really... We have all the evidence and have linked him to all of it. We know he chloroformed the girls on abduction. Hodgins tested the mandibles and teeth on the skulls. We have his dental records and the missing incisor is a match with the cast Mr Murray took. We discovered he did indeed wear the skin suits. We found semen inside them and his hair in the scalped sections, all manner of fibres and trace evidence. All matching his...' Booth grimaced, huffed and rolled back on the couch, obviously appalled hearing that.

'The sick _fuck_,' Booth growled.

'No, Booth, not sick, _sane_, but utterly perverse. Smith clearly has no empathy, sympathy or moral code. Which I think is iniquitous. Did you see him? He just didn't care. He enjoyed every minute of his torture. Relished it even. The more vicious he was, the more excited he got. When I watched how he flayed the skins...' she trailed off.

Booth's sudden movement signalled he didn't want her to go on. He sat up and nodded, interrupting her, 'His father was a butcher. Owned a shop for years. Smith worked in his shop at weekends, when he was a young man, apparently.'

'Makes sense, he must have picked up the techniques then,' Bones nodded, understanding. She could see how uncomfortable he was with the subject matter.

'Guess what his mother did for a living?' Bones looked at him, wrinkling her brow. Booth continued, 'Seamstress, she worked in a dry cleaners. She took her work home sometimes, had a manikin at home, and made a lot of their clothes.'

'Oh. I see,' Bones was making all the connections, as she sipped her coffee, and listened to Booth recount Smith's family life.

'His father had a record, Bones. He was accused of marital rape. The charges were dropped, twice. He drank too. Smith's mother eventually left after twenty two years of marriage. She went to a refuge for abused women then disappeared. His father died in a car crash, two months later. He hit a wall and went through the windshield. Smith was in the car, he was unhurt, he had his seat belt on apparently. The breaks had failed.' Bones looked to Booth with a query on her brow.

'Yeah that's what I thought. It's possible. He _could _have tampered with the breaks. Blaming his father for his mother leaving them. He was old enough to take on the family residence and with the insurance, he could afford to stay there. He was twenty eight. He had several jobs. All to do with cars. Mechanic, breakdown truck driver, Hauler, supermarket van delivery man. He never stayed long anywhere though. He didn't get on with people apparently. Smith has a record too. Drunk and disorderly, accused of assault and aggravated bodily harm of two prostitutes. Both blondes and in their twenties. The cases were dropped and forgotten, lack of evidence. Those crimes were recorded seven years ago. That's when he dropped off the radar, nothing till now.' Booth rubbed his palms along his suit pants and sighed heavily. Then he continued with, 'My FBI team re-interviewed the parents of the other missing girls. It become apparent they all used his car wash at some point. It seems likely he picked them out there...' Bones nodded listening carefully as Booth explained what the FBI had discovered.

'Hodgins came up trumps with his pollen and seed stuff from Smith's truck foot well, Bones. He pin pointed an area in Greylin Park, where a patch of English silver birch grows, it's at the far end of the parks access road. It's where the park keepers dump leaves and compost waste. It's rarely visited.'

'Yes, he said he found bark samples infested with Piptoporus betulinus, it's a fungus found in Downy birch, common in Europe. Not here though. These birch are tetraploids, they have four sets of chromosomes, our native species have only two sets.'

'Yeah well, those birch, were planted thirty years ago when the arboretum was first set up. They were imported saplings as a gift from Kew Gardens, Richmond, England. They're so rare that there isn't another coppice of Downy Silver birch for three hundred miles in any direction.' Bones nodded again intrigued.

'I had a hunch and asked the techs to take a look. They went with ground penetrating radar... They've found two more sets of partial remains, and are recovering them now.' Bones sighed, nodding, totalling up the deceased in her head. 'Smith obviously tried to conceal his crimes earlier. If his defence wants to says that, by not hiding his crimes he was obviously unaware that he was doing wrong, that he's therefore insane. Then this discovery makes his _insane _ploy invalid. It won't wash with the jury or judge.'

'Well, we got him now.' Bones took his hand nearest hers and gave it a squeeze. Booth nodded, offering her a little smile. They locked eyes for a few seconds. 'Do you want me to stay and help you with the interview questions?' she asked sweetly. Booth smiled wider and nodded to confirm.

'Would you? Your insights are always invaluable,' he flattered her gently.

'No problem. We can order in. But I need to go home for a change of attire. I showered this morning but I feel...' Bones looked off into space, Booth finished her sentence understanding her vacant expression instantly.

'Dirty, yeah I do too.' They both smiled softly at each other. Booth changed the subject. 'How did Ange take it?'

'Oh, she was fine, Booth. I told her all about our physical relationship, your prowess as a lover. That seemed to pacify her. How we started in the alley...' Bones said casually.

Booth jumped down her throat, 'Bones! You didn't?!' He looked astounded at her frankness and lack of modesty.

'Oh, Booth, don't concern yourself. You came off _really _well. I was very complimentary,' Bones leant into his ear and whispered the rest, 'I told her how generous and satisfying _cocky _is.'

Booth grinned, nuzzling into her neck, relaxing a little, a flattered grin swept across his lips.

'I'm gonna go home. I'll see you later, back here around... Seven?' Booth nodded and pecked her lips, reclaiming his hand and watched her get up and stretch out, pushing her arm high above her head and clasping her hands together. Booth couldn't resist and stood, wrapping his arms around her waist to squeeze her tenderly.

Bones smiled, dropping her arms elegantly around his neck, finishing her long yawn and stretch against him, her body virtually flush with his. They could feel each other's contours.

'Massage, I need a massage,' she cooed in his ear, running her fingers down his back, along the line of his spine. She felt a shiver run through him, at her perfect precise expert touch.

'God yeah, that sounds awesome,' he simpered, appreciating her warm caress too.

'I asked _first_,' she chastised a little, Bones pulled back a little to look into his hazel eyes, Booth chuckled softly.

'Ok, ok. You first. Then me.' Bones nodded and kissed him. She gently nudged his lips apart and slipped her warm tongue past his lips, to find his tongue to play with. Booth hummed and joined in her steady tender tempo. Booth hands roamed eagerly over her lower back, and the tops of her buttocks. Bones reciprocated just as gently over him, but no less passionately. They changed angle and continued.

'Ar hum...' Cam walked past them, with a delighted smile on her beautiful features. Booth and Bones slowed and let go of each other, stepping apart but still looping little fingers, keeping a delicate connection. Not wanting to separate just yet.

'Sorry, Cam.' Bones apologised sincerely, as they turned to face her. Cam poured a coffee and shook her head.

She walked over to them, pointing a finger at Bones. 'Don't you _dare _apologise. I'm amazed you've managed to keep this so quiet, for so long. And for the record, I'm delighted, and _soo _pleased for you both,' said sincerely, as she gave Booth a little playful thump on his bicep.

'You knew?' Bones asked surprised.

'Haa.' Cam chuckled ironically, adding, 'I was a _pretty _good detective once, Doctor. Not much gets past me.' Cam sat down on the couch, crossing her legs elegantly. Booth grinned charmingly at Bones. Cam sipped her coffee and sighed, taking a well earned break herself. Cam then warned cheekily, 'Just don't get caught down in the Egyptian room like Angela and Hodgins did.'

'Wow really, you caught them?' Booth asked intrigued.

'No. The security cameras did. I managed to get the copy of their exploits and save their blushes. Although Jack was rather proud of his performance, I must say...' Cam said idly, looking off into space, recollecting, a smirk on her face.

'Ha. Ok, thanks, Cam. I better go. I've got loads to do. I'm coming back later though.' Cam nodded and drank some more coffee. He turned to Bones and pecked her lips innocently this time. 'I'll see you later, Bones.'

'Ok,' she said gently, smoothing down his jaw with her palm, smiling tenderly at him. Booth walked down the steps and away, leaving the ladies alone.

Bones sat next to Cam, picking up her cooling coffee and took a sip. 'He's been a little anxious for me the last few days, concerned.'

'Yes, I expect he has. I think you have handled this very well. I've been extremely impressed with your professionalism too. To all intense purposes, no one would have known you were anything more than close friends and partners... Till the kissing and touches _obviously_.' Cam gave her a delicious smile and a little nudge with her elbow. Bones grinned, nodding slightly.

'Yes. We've tried to be discrete. It's not been easy. Booth's really struggled with our secrecy recently. But we decided to tell you all after this case but it seems everybody knows now anyway. I have to be honest, Cam. It's a relief, I was expecting more repercussions.'

'No. You two have nothing to be concerned about. I think you will find most will be happy for you, others already think you have been a couple for years already.' Bones nodded, sipping the last of her drink.

'Booth's coming back later. We are going to order a take out and work out the interview. Do you think we should send everybody home? It's been a horrific day.'

'Already done. I sent them packing half hour ago,' Cam told her casually.

Bones asked, concerned for Cam, she looked just as exhausted, 'What about you?'

'Oh. I've got a deskful of paperwork and results to correlate for the reports. Michele and Perry are getting a take out and watching a video. They know I'll be late.' Bones nodded, understanding.

'Right, well, I'm going home to shower and change. I'll be back around seven. Do you like Thai, Cam?'

'Who doesn't?'

'Good, I'll order for three. I'll see you later.' Cam eyes lit up, delighted by her thoughtfulness. 'Thanks, Cam, for everything,' Bones added kindly, Cam smiled hard and wide.

'Don't mention it. See you later.' Bones got up and disappeared down the steps.

* * *

_Hoover Building, Interview room 3. 10.07am 17th February 2010._

'So George, I'd just like to take you through just one of the tapes. About twenty minutes of it. Is that ok?' Booth asked in a soft reassuring tone. George smiled, nodding seemingly unconcerned by reviewing the tape. Inside he was looking forward to seeing his rape and torture again. But was hiding it so well, he thought. Rocking in his chair like he had done before, faking his mentally disturbed state.

'Thank you, George.' Booth hit the play button as Bones watched though the glass. Booth sat leant back in the chair casually. Smith's brief sat to the side with his client. Sarah's screams filled the interview room, and his lawyer turned pale, as he watched the horror unfold on the screen. Bones watched him as he fidgeted in his chair, obviously uncomfortable and sickened by what he was seeing. He swallowed often and pulled a cotton hanky from his top pocket and covered his mouth with it.

'So, George, _he _told you to tie her up like that?'

'Yes. It makes it easier he said.'

'What easier?'

'To get inside her, see. He said spread her legs, and fuck her hard.'

'I see. So, you do, don't you?'

'Yes. He told me. Can you hear him?'

'No I can't hear him. Why do you spit on your penis, George?'

'Cos! Cos! he told me to.'

'I don't believe you. You know it hurts if the woman is unready like Sarah is. That's why you spit, so _you _don't hurt. How many times have you done this?'

'Six. Six times, _he _told me to do this.'

'Ok, George. You're very excited at this point, is he talking to you now?'

'Yes. he want's me to come in her.'

'So you do.'

'Yes. I don't want to though.'

'Really? Well it looks like you are really enjoying yourself. Look, George you're smiling at the camera....I would suggest you're posing for the camera, look... '

Just then, the door opened and Sweets walked in towards Bones and looked through the one way glass at Smith, Booth and his almost vomiting lawyer. He stood close beside Bones in silence for a few moments, as they listened. Sweets reached forward and turned the sound down on the interview. Bones crinkled her brow, not understanding why he was watching her so closely, or adjusting the volume.

'What is it, Sweets?' She glanced at him briefly, a little annoyed.

'I just wanted a discrete word with you,' he said carefully.

'About?'

'You and Booth.' Bones looked back through the glass, then shifted on her feet. She leant forward to turn up the volume a little, not wanting to miss the interview. Or have this conversation with him at this moment. Sweets smiled and bowed his head slightly, sensing she didn't want to talk.

'Say what you have come to say then,' Bones said flatly, engrossed in the interview, rather than idle gossip.

Sweets turned off the sound, Bones glared at him and flicked it back on instantly. He took a breath and began.'How've you been, Dr Brennan? It's been a horrific case so far. How have you two coped out of the work environment and being lovers?'

'That's none of your business, Sweets.' Sweets went to add something but checked, when Bones continued with, 'But since you ask, fine. Work is work, home is home.' Bones knew she had to offer him something. He was the FBI liaison and had every right to question them about their relationship, and how it might effect their working situation.

'Are you living together?' Sweets asked her directly. He did know he was treading a fine line now and had to be cautious. Sweets didn't want to alienate her to the point where she clammed up completely.

'Huurrrr,' she sighed, bored with his line of questioning. 'Booth and I have discussed cohabitation, yes.' She turned up the sound of the interview. Sweets perched on the window ledge facing her, his back to the interview. Bones flicked him a glance, then looked back to Booth.

'Is he all you _dreamed _he would be?' he asked extraordinarily tenderly, with a soft smile on his features. Sweet's tone and question shocked her. She couldn't help the snap of her head to look into him. Her mouth fell slightly agape.

Sweets' grinned wider, seeing her almost covered amazement, and said, 'What? Did you think I had no idea how into each other you were? I've spent the last three years watching you spar; box around one another, fight, make up, make love to each other with your eyes. Communicate without speaking... I've watched you _deny _yourself of him. Although he gave you every reassurance he would _never _leave or betray you…The love you both have for each other is _real _and precious. The purest I've ever witnessed...' Bones let out a long breath, relaxing her shoulders. She looked back into the interview room, as if his words meant nothing or didn't touch her in the slightest. Sweets couldn't read her expression now though. He continued, 'To be honest, personally, I'm delighted you two are a couple. _Seriously _delighted, Doctor. And this…' He pointed to the window and the interview. 'Is probably the toughest, nastiest case you two have ever investigated. You seemed to have lost _none _of your rationale or spark. In fact, it seems to me, your intimate relationship has heightened your mutual abilities. Which the FBI officially stamps its approval on.' Sweets' paused for a second, watching Bones carefully. She altered her stance slightly but not her expression.

Sweets' continued pleasantly, 'All the best sincerely, Doctor, to you both.' Sweets stood up, took a quick glance to Booth, then opened the door to leave.

Bones said quickly, before he disappeared, 'Sweets?' Turning to look at him over her shoulder.

'Yes?'

'Yes. He's _everything _and more,' she said slowly, her eyes sparkling, a tiny smile tweaked her lips, giving away her heart. Sweets smiled, gave her a delicate nod and left the room quietly.

Bones turned up the sound, seeing Booth closing in on his final ploy. Smith's brief looked close to vomiting; he wanted to leave the room, that much was obvious.

'Let me just turn this up a little, George, cos I want you to hear this. With Sarah's screams and all, we couldn't quite make out what you whispered to her. What did you whisper to her, to make her go crazy like that?'

George's face changed from fake crazy, to straight in a heart beat. Booth locked eyes with him and leant forward. 'You're not crazy or mad, George. No one is telling you to do _anything_. You know how I know that?' George looked panicked himself now. He wasn't rocking anymore, or looking at the screen, or even enjoying himself but he did start to sweat a little.

'Listen, George, listen to what you say to her...' Booth flicked up the volume so loud, that his brief covered his ears and wrinkled his brow. Booth continued to stare deep into the eyes of the monster. Smith's words bellowed around the room.

'_I'll play it crazy, they will think I'm sick. But I'm not..._' The video played on, George's eyes flashed around Booth's hardened face, Then George heard himself say excitedly, '_I'm gonna be more fucking __**famous **__than Gein,_' instantly sealing his fate.

'Did you think yourself so clever, George, or us so stupid that we wouldn't think to turn the _sound _up?' Booth sneered at Smith, oozing his sarcastic comment a few inches from his face.

George glared at Booth and snapped. 'You fucking bastard!' George flew at Booth, leaping from his chair, reaching, spitting and sneering at him. Bones jumped ready to intervene. Booth grabbed Smith's cuffed hands, slamming them down on the interview table. Smith's head followed and smacked down hard too. Smith's brief jumped up, and backed away into the corner of the room.

Booth spoke into Smith's face, half turned and flat on the table, holding him down, into his ear, 'You're no more _crazy _than I am, George. You're a freak of nature for sure. You had no one giving you _instructions_,' Booth snarled at him, detesting him. 'You're not gonna be famous for long, George. You won't be around long enough to enjoy the infamy. The _lethal injection _will take care of that...' Booth let him go, kicked his chair away, and walked out of the interview room, slamming the door behind him. Leaving a steaming, frantic Smith to rant at his lawyer. Who looked terrified of his client. The video playing on in the background loud and ominous.

Bones turned off the sound and waited for Booth to come in. When he did, he walked straight into her arms and they hugged hard, both relieved. Finally it was over.

'Baby, we did it,' he whispered, in the crook of her neck. She smiled into his, ignoring his endearment, that was really for more sexually intimate moments between them. She let it slide this time.

'Yes, we _all _did it... Look at him, Booth. He's so scared now.' Bones turned in his arms, to watch as George ranted and raved. Then he finally broke down in tears and rested his head on his folded arms. His brief turned off the TV, then stood back watching Smith sob.

They watched as Sweets entered interview room 3 with two other FBI Agents. Bones peered at Booth, her hands still wrapped around his waist.

'Sweets wishes us well. And says the FBI stamps their approval on our relationship.'

'Really?' Booth's brows raised, pleased to hear that.

'Yes. So we're officially _out_.' Bones beamed, lighting him up.

'Are you ok with that?'

'Yes. perfectly content. However...' Bones took his hand and stepped even closer to him. Booth grinned, slipping his hands around her hips holding her close to his pelvis. 'I have a hankering for a romantic dinner and a game of footsy,' Bones whispered, slipping her arms around his neck, brushing her lips across his, tenderly, seductively. Booth rubbed his tightening groin into hers, and mouthed over her lips wetly. He couldn't lose his enchanted delirious happy smile.

'Oh yeah,' he oozed, 'I've got to lick chocolate off your belly, haven't I?'

Bones nodded, eyeing him sultrily, squeezing his buttocks to her. 'Ar har. Tonight, eight, at Angello's. I've made the reservation already.'

'Oooo, Bones can't wait,' he whispered against her lips. Bones kissed him tenderly.

'Right, enough. I'll see you later. Pick me up a 7.45, no later.' She wagged a elegant finger in his face. Booth captured the finger in his palm and kissed the end of it, smiling charmingly.

'7.45, got it. Bye,' Booth confirmed. Bones pecked his lips for the last time, then turned to go. Booth followed her out into the corridor. She waved sweetly at him, as he watched her walk towards the elevators.

* * *

_Angello's Restaurant, corner booth. 21.00._

Booth sat grinning at Bones like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Peering over his veal a la crème remnants. Just a few green beans lay untouched, buttered and alone on his plate. He held a glass of ruby wine in his left hand and caressed Bones' fingers with his other. She grinned back sweetly. 'I can't eat the rest of my meal, if you keep hold of my hand, Booth,' she said not really caring. He looked so captivated and deliriously happy to be able to touch her so openly, finally. Bones understood completely because she felt exactly the same way.

'Are you really _that _hungry, Bones?' he challenged, reading her expression. He knew she didn't really mind one iota.

'No. It's really good though. Try some?' she asked softly. Booth nodded slowly, not looking away from her eyes. Bones scooped up a little pasta onto her fork, and twisted it around the implement but refused to let go his hand. In fact she held on more firmly to it. She lifted the fork and held it to his mouth, an elegant smile flirted with her lips, as he opened his mouth. She watched as he closed his lips over the pasta and drew his lips back, then chewed slowly.

'Good?' Booth nodded slowly, grinning.

He swallowed and whispered, 'Delicious.' Took a sip of wine, then replaced his glass on the linen cloth gently. Bones forked up some more but this time popped the fork full into her own mouth. Booth watched on, entwining her fingers through his and brought his free hand up to her face and stroked an index finger over her cheek delicately. Bones huffed a chuckle.

'You're so enjoying yourself aren't you?' Bones replaced her fork on her plate and covered his other hand with hers. Taking both his hands and tracing her thumbs along his life lines.

'God yes. Aren't you?' he cooed, lacing his digits with hers now and squeezing their hands together gently. Bones sighed softly, their eyes dancing a slow waltz around each others features.

'Yes, very much... I'm really looking forward to dessert though.' She flared her eyes at him suggestively. Booth dropped his head slightly, chuckling handsomely. Her smile grew seeing his amusement. Unbeknown to him, she'd slipped off her four inch black patent stiletto, and poised her foot ready to engage with him under the table.

'Minx,' Booth whispered, she grinned, cocking a perfectly shaped brow at him.

'Umm. Minx, vamp, babe, all terms of endearment which you've called me at some point or another, since we've been together. Which one do you prefer?'

'Let me see..' He looked up to the ceiling as if recalling, then back to her. 'My favourite is the one which makes your eyes glaze and darken to the colour of a warm ocean. You swallow and breathe more slowly, sometimes you even halt your breath when I say it,' he explained slowly but her brow wrinkled, confused she didn't understand which term he was referring to. He continued, 'You lift your torso up slightly, and your lips part, just the _tiniest _amount. It's so sensual and makes you irresistible to me. I lose my composure seeing your reaction to it. I just want to die in your arms, when you look at me that way.' His explanation and tone, had entranced her, sucked her in so completely, she got lost in him for a few moments.

'What? Which one?' Bones asked at a whisper, almost breathless, sinking towards him, being drawn into his loving simmering gaze.

'Temperance,' he said softly, with a phantom of a smile on his lips. Bones almost melted into the booth she was sitting in. She squeezed his hands, pulling him around the table to sit closer to her on the secluded leather booth. He complied instantly, staring hard into her. Seeing the effect he had just had on her. The one he had just described to her.

'Kiss me,' she said, her mouth and lips slightly open and moist. She wrapped her palm around his neck and pulled him close to her mouth. 'I love you so much, I _aaache _for you, Seeley,' she whispered almost painfully on his lips.

Then she kissed _him_, solidly and deeply. Drawing his breath from him, as he had done when uttering her name. He groaned and eased her back a little onto the booth, and kissed her just as ardently. Neither caring for the other diners or what they thought of them in their amorous clinch.

They made out for several minutes, content just to smooch, locked away in their own little world for a while. Bones could feel his prominent erection through his dress pants. She felt her own desire raging too. She broke the kiss and peered into his eyes. They both smiled understanding each others expression, the blue touch paper lit and was smouldering.

Then together they both said, 'Check!' Then laughed at one another, and the state they had got themselves into. The passing waiter nodded and went to retrieve their bill. Booth pulled out his wallet and placed a credit card on the table before the waiter was even back. Bones swigged the last of her wine and folded her napkin.

'Are we going to make it home?' Bones asked sweetly, flaring her eyes at him, wantonly. Booth shook his head suddenly.

'Doubt it,' he mumbled into her neck, kissing her again, while she fumbled with her toes under the table for her pump. Trying to put it back on. 'What ya doing?' he asked seeing, feeling her struggling.

'Ha. Trying to find my shoe. I took it off to play footsy but we didn't get that far...' Her sexy chuckle made him groan and attack her lips again. Which she was delighted to accommodate.

The waiter was back and discretely took the card, placing it in the reader and turned his back to them, as he waited for the machine to do its work. He coughed politely as he turned, handing the terminal to Booth. He broke the kiss only long enough to tap in his PIN number, and be handed the receipt and card back. 'Thanks,' he said, looking back to Bones, as he threw a few twenties down to cover the tip. Booth was upright, and pulling Bones almost at the same time.

She chuckled at his urgency, grabbed her purse, and they trotted out into the street hand in hand. Booth whistled a cab and they jumped in, when one drew up almost instantly. Booth got Bones in and ran around to the other side, hopping in. Bones had already given her address to the cabbie by the time he had sat down, and was kissing her again.

'God damn it, Bones, gotta be inside you soon...' he muttered, between frantic kisses and her breathy moans.

'Yes. Oh yes,' Bones equalled, agreeing. The cabbie snuck a glance at them in his rear view mirror, and grinned to himself. He recognised them from the press conference this afternoon.

'You're that FBI dude and the hot bone chick aren't you?' he said, flicking another glance in his mirror, at the couple getting very familiar in the back seat. Bones broke the kiss, and looked into Booth's dilated eyes.

'Yeah,' he said, taking a deep breath, calming a little. Bones grinned at him trying to hide his erection. Bones went into her purse getting out her key, preparing to get inside her apartment as soon as possible.

'Great job you two, on behalf of all the people of Washington DC, thanks for taking him off our streets and making us all a little safer.' The cabbie told them sincerely. Bones smiled at Booth, then to the driver.

'Thanks very much,' Bones said sweetly, touched by his kind words.

'You're welcome. Here you are. This one's on me. Have a good night.' Bones opened the door and got out, pulling Booth with her. He slammed the door of the cab, flinging another twenty through the front window for the driver, considerately. 'Thanks,' he muttered. As Bones dragged him through the doors and towards her elevator.

Booth pushed her up against the doors of the elevator, as they waited for it to arrive, and kissed her frantically. Bones reciprocated just as fiercely. She wrapped an elegant leg around his thigh, grinding herself into his firm flesh between his legs.

'Booth, in me now.' She fumbled with his fly, unzipping him. Booth pulled his head back, a little shocked at her order.

'What? here?'

'Wouldn't be the first time, darling.' She fingered him free, smoothing his crown with her thumb. He jolted in her embrace and her delicate stimulation.

'Arh, God yes...' He lifted her dress and pulled her lace aside, then bent his knees and slipped into her. They both held still and caught their breaths, feeling the slick soft slide of hot flesh and sensation. Bones gripped his face her hands on both cheeks, staring deep into each other. 'Booth,' was all she said, before the doors opened suddenly. Booth staggered, loosing his balance, toppling forward as if in slow motion. They crashed down in an ungainly heap on the floor of the elevator.

'Arrrh!' Bones yelped, then started to laugh uncontrollably. Booth grunted, then panicked that he had hurt her. He looked at her, terrified for a second.

'Haaa. I'm fine, I'm fine.' Bones rolled him a little, then squeezed his buttocks, as the door closed. Her purse contents sprayed around the floor of the elevator.

'Real smooth, FBI, I'm such a _jerk_,' he mocked himself, and his ungainly behaviour. He withdrew from her, the elevator began to ascend. Bones groaned harshly at the loss of him.

'No you're not, you're wonderful. We just got a little over excited,' she placated, as he helped her up, then rummaged around the floor for her purse items on all fours. She couldn't help but giggle with his erection glistening and poking out of his fly. The doors opened and she walked to her door and turned the lock, clipping in.

He walked, in closing the door, looking upset and feeling a complete idiot. Bones put her purse down on the kitchen counter, and turned to him. He stood, still erect and looking a little dishevelled at her.

'Do you have an emotional attachment to that shirt, Booth?' she asked, walking back over to him purposely. He wrinkled his brow, taking off his jacket.

'No, why?' Looking at it on himself. Bones strode up and gripped the hem of his shirt, ripping it open suddenly. Buttons flew in all directions, pinging over her hardwood floor, clattering, spinning away. Then her hands went to his belt and undid it in record time, even for the dextrous doctor. She dropped his pants and boxers at a sprint and they pooled at his feet.

He stood there open mouthed and astounded at her urgency. She smiled seductively at him, grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up and off, in one easy elegant stroke. Flinging it away, discarding the expensive purple satin indifferently.

''Arrrh, Bones, gorgeous,' he oozed with male appreciation. She wore no bra, just a scrap of lace for modesty, and sheer black, lace topped hold-ups and bitchin' jet heels. Which did wonders for his libido, her calves and buttocks too. Booth leapt into action, he toed off his shoes. Then kicking away his pants and boxers, pulling the remainder of his ruined shirt off too. While Bones grabbed the back of one of her diner chairs and spun it into space, taking his hand quickly, she pushed him towards it.

'Sit,' she instructed, while pushing him down rashly. He thumped down a little unsteady, trembling with desire. He adored her like this, dynamic and her mind set, knowing exactly what she wanted from him and for them.

'Jesus, you're so fucking hot, Bones,' he almost whimpered, but did drool his sincere compliment. Bones slipped a index finger in her panties and slipped them off. Her smile curved her lips prettily and flattered her smouldering eyes too. The scrap of lace was soaked through, and they got the same treatment as her dress.

_'You _make me hot, and so very wet,' she crooned seductively, slipping her hands onto his shoulders. Then stepped either side of the chair and him, looking down at him.

She stood straddling him, him looking up, his cock throbbing in anticipation of their inevitable connection. His hands went to her buttocks and waited. They could smell the aroma of their arousal, intoxicating them, heightening their desire. He wondered why she was waiting, prolonging the sweet agony beyond reasonable limits. 'I need...' she faltered, paused.

Her eyes devoured him, drinking him in, gorging herself on his taut muscles and hard flesh, straining expectantly towards her. He felt her fingers twitch on his shoulders. Then he saw it. There was an apparition lurking in her expression. A worrying dark shadow that clouded her eyes.

Booth suddenly realised she was waiting for permission. This was her way, to exorcise her demons, her baptism, cleansing herself of her anger and revulsion. Booth saw the request in her eyes, her plea for his submission, to use him selfishly for once.

'Take me, use me, whatever you need,' Booth said at a rush, willing to give her anything. He saw the flash of relief cross her eyes, and her breath hitch.

'Thank you,' he barely heard her say, as she sat down on his lap, sinking him into her hot slick depths suddenly. Booth threw his head back and groaned from deep within his groin. Bones wrapped her body around him, clinging like a limpet to a rock in a storm. Her shod feet curled around the chair legs, her nails cut into his back, heaving herself onto him as hard as she could. The wood creaked under their combined weight.

Bones began to move fast, recklessly, sliding along his shaft and thighs hard. Her face and head tucked into his neck and shoulder, as she whined her pleasure and pain close in his ear. 'Fucking bastard, bastard.' spitting her bile out in expletives. Selfishly she thrashed her body on his. 'Fuck-ing bastard!'

Bones bit his neck, then sucking hard, leaving a red welt, then she yelped, 'Sick _fuck_!' Her hand went to his hair and pulled his head back. He groaned with a little pain that her action caused, her mouth covered his and she kissed him. Lashing her frantic tongue around his. They both moaned, while she rode him hard, banging pussy along his shaft. She grunted when the top of his cock hit her cervix repeatedly, shuddering her over and over.

'Why? You shit... Why?' Her anger not for him but for Smith, for his hideous crimes. Then she sneered at Booth, 'Move, God damn it,' Bones ordered, Booth to reciprocate her manic thrusts. 'Make me feel it, shit, make me alive, Booth.' She clenched her palm on his shoulder, gritting her jaw, her nails nipping at his shoulder's flesh. Her face contorted, riddled with a plethora of negative emotions. She was letting them all out, all those vile emotions that had tainted her.

'Ok, baby, ok.' Booth quivered, his chest constricting for her, his empathy fathomless. Booth pushed his hand down between them to her rolling thrusting pussy. Bones threw her head back grunting, now exposing her throat to him. Booth licked it from base to chin, then captured her mouth again, kissing her now, deep and hard. Rocking his cock into her as best he could. Knowing their combined thrust must be painful for her but this was what she needed for now.

She rumbled a guttural indeterminable exclamation into his compliant mouth. Pouring her ire into him. Booth willing accepted the poison and rage she had been holding onto for days.

Booth likened her actions to lancing a festering boil; pain, cleanse and relief, then finally to heal. Booth understood this completely.

Booth caressed up her spine with one hand, while strumming her clit. She nodded, breaking the wet kiss to gasp a breath. 'Yes, make me alive, alive...' she breathed into his mouth, whining her implore, blinking, her chin beginning to twitch. Staring at each other now. Bones rolled her head a little, begging forgiveness of him, slowing her movements, her eyes filling. It was nearly over, nearly.

'Love you,' she whined hoarsely. 'Love you.' Her motions becoming less rapid and urgent, the closer she got to her orgasm. Booth was trying to hold out for along as he could. He thrust as best he could too, trapped by her embrace and the snugness of her pussy, drawing him towards his own thunderous climax. 'Love you, love you,' she muttered again, getting quieter with every syllable.

'I'm coming, Bones,' he warned. He saw her eyes full of hot tears, the depth of her eyes mesmerised him, held him spellbound.

'Make me alive, Seeley,' she said again softly, kissing his lips tenderly now, fixing her stare with his. Her rage dissipating the closer they got to completion.

'Take him away,' she pined, Booth nodded, almost weeping at her whimpered entreaty. His sympathetic palm cupped the back of her head, taking its weight. Bones rested her head back into it, closing her eyes, giving herself over to his care. 'Take... him... away,' whispered soulfully, arching back.

Booths caught his breath and clenched everything, feeling it all happening at once. He watched her body expel the horror and replace it with his love. Booth sighed into her, 'Love you.'

Her eyes leaked the same instant as his, his body erupted inside hers as her womb spasmed. Their mutual cries of ecstasy became muted, when she lifted her head back up and kiss him slowly. While they fused limbs, tongues, swapped love and made themselves alive for a few exquisite moments. Dissolving the deviant from their minds, her exorcism complete.

Bones pulled her mouth from his to breathe, gasping air, then sunk to his shoulder. Her soft breaths tickled his throat. He caressed her gently, while she hung loosely on him. Neither spoke till their heartbeats returned to normal.

'You ok, Tempe?' He felt her nod on his shoulder, she wiped her eyes then looked to him sweetly from his shoulder.

'Yes. You understand?' she asked cryptically. Booth did understand, how could he not? He needed the same a few days ago, which she gave him willingly.

'Yeah. course.' He ran his hand through her hair and pecked her lips. 'We did a great, Bones. Like the cabbie said.'

'Umm. I know but I have to be frank, Booth. I need a rest from all this, to recharge. What would you say to taking a vacation with me?

'Really? Where?' Grinning happily at her, enchanted by the prospect of a trip away together.

_'Anywhere_, for a few weeks. Sun, sea, sex... _Skulls_,' she said wryly. Booth pouted, about to chastise her but when he saw her cheeky smile crack, he decided some gentle rib tickling was a better option.

'Arrrh! Stop that, I was making a joke! Haa! Ok, Ok no skulls.' As she had relented, he stopped tickling her. They both grinned wide and happy at one another.

'We're gonna be _so _good together, Bones,' he said after a few moments of gleeful exchanged loving looks, and tender healing caresses.

'We already are. I think we're pretty incredible actually,' she confessed sweetly, pecking his lips. A heartbeat later she asked, 'Where's the chocolate? I really fancy licking some off your torso now.' Bones looked around the kitchen area, seriously looking for it. Booth started to laugh at her, highly amused.

'Haa. Minx...' he chortled, running his hands down her stocking-ed calves, erotically flaring his eyes.

* * *

_February 23rd 2014. 09.04 am News Headlines Radio Capital. _

_'In other news... This morning at seven thirty AM the final appeal for clemency was rejected, and after three years on death row, Mr George Smith, 42, found guilty of nine murders was given the State sanctioned lethal injection. He was also infamous for his rapes, cannibalism and creating suits of human skin from his victims. The families of the victims stood in silent vigil outside the prison. They wept with relief when the notice was posted on the gates, that Smith had finally been executed. When asked to comment they refused. They all left silently and with dignity. As the families left they were heckled by anti-capital punishment protestors. Smith execution has again raised the issue of capital...' _Booth flicked off the radio, flicking his partner a glance.

Bones looked to him with a subtle smile on her lips, 'Hannah needs new shoes, Seeley, she's growing _so _fast. And Parker is desperate for new hockey boots.' Her tone even and serene. Booth smiled wide and hard at his wife. Knowing she didn't want to comment on Smith's final demise.

'At the weekend, Temps', we'll all go shopping,' he eased sweetly. He pulled the car to a halt outside the Jeffersonian. Bones undid her seat belt and leant over to him, kissing his lips and holding them to his for a few seconds. 'Do you miss the old days?' he asked softly. Bones smiled, then shook her head.

'Not a bit. The consultations and teaching keeps me utterly satisfied, you know that... Do you?'

'Naaah, all that's for the youngsters. I'm good with the my status a _bleeping _hot trainer of the rookies! Beside's my office is as big as _yours _now,' he said cheerfully. She laughed at him, getting out and opened the back door to the 4X4. She undid the buckles on the car seat and picked up their daughter, with a kiss to her cheek. Booth was by her side, holding Hannah's day sack, smiling hard at the pair.

'Come on sweetie, Let's go see who's in the crèche today. We'll see Uncle Jack and Aunty Ange too.' Bones held her tiny hand, Booth put her sack over Bones' shoulder, and handed her purse too.

'Have a fun day, Hanni, mmmuuuwha.' Booth smooched his three year old little girl, till she giggled adorably, his beard whiskers tickling her.

'Haaa. Bye, bye daddy.' Kissing him back sweetly.

'Bye, bye, be good angel.' Booth stood straight, and kissed Bones again. 'Love ya.' Looking deeply into her eyes.

'Love you more.' Then Bones whispered against his lips, 'Today... is a really _good _day.' Her eyes shone at him, her palm caressing his soft beard affectionately. Booth nodded, agreed wholeheartedly with her sentiment.

George Smith was no more, the families had their justice finally. Bones kissed him once more, and then walked away with their daughter in hand.

Booth stood watching them walk and talk with cheerful smiles. The brilliant winter sun followed them into the building. Booth didn't think he would ever see a more beautiful sight, as when they both turned and waved, with stunning, loving smiles at him.

* * *

**Authors' Notes: **Thanks for reading this far. I know it was a little different from my usual. I hope you enjoyed the tale, all the same though. Review if you are so inclined. Till the next time, God bless, keep safe people. Lebxeb. X


End file.
